


Since We Are In Hell

by LadyBee



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Turned Into Vampire, F/M, I'm going to hell with this one, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Vampire Sex, seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 39,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7267693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBee/pseuds/LadyBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her sword hand trembled while Jon saw all of her mighty bravery crumbling down and turning into ashes. Her eyes looked straightly to his slightly open mouth. Even if she hadn’t seen the sharp teeth, his paleness and the blood in his clothes would have given him away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unqueen/gifts).



If she was afraid she wouldn’t let him know it. That was the kind of talent he admired. Such fierceness and defiance was something humans rarely displayed. Recklessness was more likely, but Arya could never been accused of such a thing.

He had been reluctant at approaching her after such a long time following her steps form a safe distance and even more reluctant at the idea of bringing her to his refuge. Protecting her from whatever he could even if Arya had never really needed him to do so was more like him.

As she held the sword against him so valiantly Jon couldn’t help a sigh. He had been the one to give her the sword as some sort of twisted promise of always protect her, but truly he had never foreseen that it would come a day that Arya would need protection from him.

“This…This cannot be.” She whispered while still holding the sword firmly; the wind howling and snowflakes dancing all around them like a ballet of fairies. “They…They told me you were dead.”

He couldn’t help a melancholic smile at that. She was crying even when her resolution of killing him was all too clear. What a superb huntress she was. How cruel the world could be for placing them in opposite sides of such an ancient war.

“In a way I think I am.” His voice was heavy with the weight of the longing and the bittersweet agony of looking into her eyes again, knowing that life for them would never be the same. “I’ve missed you, little sister.”

Her sword hand trembled while Jon saw all of her mighty bravery crumbling down and turning into ashes. Her eyes looked straightly to his slightly open mouth. Even if she hadn’t seen the sharp teeth, his paleness and the blood in his clothes would have given him away.

A single tear ran down her face. He never meant to break her heart like that, but he couldn’t allow another to kill her or taste her blood as if Arya was just another nameless human passing by. They should know better than to touch someone dear to him.

“Tell me this is a nightmare.” She begged. He wished he could tell her that it was nothing but a dream and soon she would wake up in her room with all the memories of her heroic and perfect brother, but that would never happen. “Tell me you are not…”

“A monster?” He completed her sentence as they used to do when she was a child. “I’m afraid that I am.”

Arya lowered her hand and the sound of the metal hitting the floor cut the silence between them. The girl he knew would never give up a fight against a vampire no matter what, but the sister he loved so fiercely would never hurt him either, even if Jon was the same kind of monster that filled her nightmares.

She ran toward him with her arms open just like she used to whenever he arrived home. With a dead heart full of joy, Jon hugged her tightly, ignoring the danger that her delicious smell was.

He could feel her heart beating and pumping blood through her veins; the gentle warmth of her body tightly pressed against his regardless to the amount of blood covering him.

“Hush now…” He whispered to her while feeling his teeth aching and his mouth drying at the smell of her. “I’m here now. The other is dead. They should know better than to touch someone dear to me.”

“Why haven’t you shown yourself before? Why have you made me mourn you during all this time?” She asked in her outburst. Jon fondled her hair gently.

“I didn’t want to scare you.” He closed his eyes as her smell became more and more appealing. “I didn’t want to hurt you either.”

“Why now?” The sound of her voice nearly broke his heart.

“You needed me and…I couldn’t stand it anymore. Seeing you so close and yet so distant from me.”

He held Arya’s head gently in his hand and kissed her face, feeling her smooth and soft skin pressed against his lips in a tempting way. Slowly he traced the line of her neck with his nose.

“I can’t stand it anymore.” His voice came out in deep low tone. He felt her shivering lightly, probably her subconscious warning her that he was still a monster. She trusted him though. She loved him too much to ever consider that he could be a danger.

“You are here now. That’s all that matters.” She said with her voice full of relief even when his lips were so close to her. The huntress he knew her to be would never commit such a basic mistake.

“Don’t you fear me, little sister?” He whispered with the seductive voice of a predator. His eyes burning with the tears of desire and utter frustration. His fingers gently pulling Arya’s hair away and exposing her neck.

“Never.” She replied. Not his fearsome Arya; not the superb huntress that could and should have killed him without a second thought; that was the voice of a sheep, the innocent victim of a seduction meant to lure her and convince her to make an offer of her open veins.

“You should.”

With tears running down his face and the overwhelming feeling of loss and lust consuming all of a sudden, Jon sank his teeth in her exposed flesh.

He had heard the stories and so far considered them to be exaggerated, but there was an undeniable and hallucinating pleasure in drinking her blood. Females were usually tastier to a male and the act of drinking straightly from the vein was always heavily associated with the kind of pleasure humans have with the intercourse. To taste the blood of someone you love, though…To feel her very essence filling his core and driving him mad while blending with him…That was beyond anything he had experienced in his life. More powerful than any wine, more erotic than any orgasm.

He heard the strangle sound of her voice and her feeble attempts of pulling him away. Jon’s grip on her hair got tighter as he felt her body debating and tightly pressed against his own, rubbing against his iron hard erection.

Arya’s head fell back languidly as her whole body relaxed in his arms. Jon let go of her neck as he held her gently. She wasn’t drained yet, just week and unconscious from the blood lust. For a brief second he had been glad for his self-control. To drown in her blood would have been the sweetest thing of all and also a curse far worse than immortality itself.

He caressed his face and hair while hearing her almost absent pulse, before carrying her to his bed were she wouldn’t be more comfortable and sitting by her side.

The other vampire’s attack had opened his eyes for a very simple and groundbreaking truth. Arya would die.

It could take decades or it could take minutes, but eventually she would die. As long as her body was warm, as long there was air in her lungs and a bumping heart, it was just a matter of time and once Arya was gone his own existence would have no meaning.

That bite wasn’t about blood lust, hunger, or survival. That bite wasn’t an act of love or anything of the sort. It was selfishness, the visceral despair of living a life without her existence even if the remorse of lusting over Arya had nearly driven him mad.

He was a monster though. They couldn’t expect him to act as a human or even to settle for the things a human would settle for. Life has been cruel enough to give him Arya as his ideal mate. His fierce and bold sister.

Jon opened his wrist with his teeth before forcing Arya’s jaw open and pressing his bloody flesh against her lips. Since he was in hell already, he refused to live in it alone.

“Drink, love.” He whispered. “Please!”

It didn’t take much for him to feel the pungent pain in his wrist and the vicious sucking of a new born on her first exposure to bloodlust. Her eyes opened suddenly, bright blood red instead of grey. The smell of blood mixed with her arousal made his mouth water as the mighty sensation of intimacy took him all of a sudden.

Arya would hate him for doing that to her and it could take centuries for her to forgive him, but at least she would be alive. Gloriously immortal as he was and the idea wes just as pleasurable as the feeling of feeding her with his own blood.

“You can have the neck too. It’s easier to drink from a larger vein.” He said to her gently.

Arya let go of his wrist and touched his neck carefully. He could see the panic, the disgust and the feral necessity of blood in her eyes. Not the blood of an ordinary human…His blood. Jon couldn’t help grinning at this thought with intimate satisfaction.

She climbed on his lap and clumsily tried to get rid of his shirt so she could feed properly. It was a lovely sensation to have her hands roaming all over his chest and shoulders as her mouth searched for his neck viciously.

At the feeling of Arya’s teeth burring in his throat a growl of pleasure escaped his mouth. She saddled him as her hands grabbed his hair. Jon bit her again as his hands ripped off her clothes amidst the bloodlust.

It was like getting heavily drunk and having sex for the first time. To have sex with her now couldn’t even be considered his greatest sin since he had broken all the laws of decency by siring her and engaging in blood sharing in such a way. There was nothing more intimate and that to a vampire. Sex would be just a formality at this point, but a part of him was too attached to human habits to let go of the necessity for a final confirmation of their bond.

Jon hiked up her skirt and slid his hand between her legs. Humans insisted on labeling vampires as dead things, but her warmth and moisture were enough proof of how much life there was in her still. He ripped of her undergarments in a single pull before inserting two fingers in her delicious wet cunt.

Arya moaned against the skin of his neck as he moved his fingers in and out while she kept sucking his vein. She was more than ready for him and to be honest Jon couldn’t wait another second to consummate the damn thing. He had made his bed with sin and blood, laying on it would be just another pleasurable way of confirming that he was indeed a monster.

He unbuckled his trousers and released himself of any restrictions. One single move and he was fully buried in the sweetness of her, drowning in her fluids and blood in a perfect union of body and soul, if vampires had such a thing.

Arya let go of his neck at the sudden intrusion. Her bright red eyes looked at his with shock and incredulity for a second. That was it…He was taking away from her the last shred of human morality…Something both of them had struggled with for a lifetime before he was changed. The unspoken truth of their hearts.

Jon caressed her face tenderly and Arya answered to his touch with a furious kiss that tasted of blood and relief as their bodies moved against each other. She was still crying and Jon had to admit that he had been terribly cruel to her in all of his actions during that night. He would have an eternity to compensate her though.

He could feel her tightening around him as the movements became wild. Jon could tell she was very close to orgasm and the sensation of it would pale in comparison with the taste of blood. For a brief moment he wished they have had enough courage to do it before any of them had been changed, but at least he would be Arya’s first taste of blood and her first and only lover in immortality. That was more than enough for him.

He sank his teeth in her neck again as her whole body contracted. She did the same to him, dragging him to the dark road of unparalleled pleasure.

As the overwhelming sensation of fulfillment was consumed Jon laid her on his bed before getting up to close the windows. The sun would come out soon and even when both of them were beyond settled with their blood thirst and at their full strength, the sun would still be a nuisance Jon would rather avoid.

He came back to her, laying by Arya’s side in silence and holding her languid body once more. For a while they said nothing. It was just them and the weight of all the sins committed.

“I am…” She whispered in shock as if for the first time she realized what everything that happened between them meant. “Oh my God!”

“You are perfect.” He answered before kissing the bite marks on her neck.

“Why have you done this to me?! Why, Jon?!” Arya asked angrily while debating within his arms. Jon tightened his embrace, trying to contain her somehow.

“I’ve already told you.” He said sadly. “Call me selfish and monstrous if you must, but I couldn’t bare the idea of living eternity without you. It was just a matter of time and in a few decades I would see you decaying and fading away…The thought of it made me panic.”

“Don’t you think I should have a say in that?!” She sobbed.

“You came to my arms willingly even when you knew what I was. You could have killed me and you know that I wouldn’t resist. You gave me your vein to drink from…” He kissed her face. “It was only fair for me to repay the kindness.”

“Do you have an excuse for the sex as well? Have you lost your humanity entirely?” Arya insisted angrily.

“We have been tapping at the edges of it for as long as I can remember. It has eaten both of us from inside. This new life gave me a new perspective, though.” Jon sighted. “We are monster. We are animals and there’s no point in pretending otherwise. I sired you and we shared our blood…Do you have any idea of how meaning full it is? How intimate it is? Sex is nothing in comparison. It’s just too human, while we have just become an undeniable part of each other as it was always meant to be.”

“If sex is so meaningless as you said, why doing it then?” Arya adjusted her body to look at him. Jon caressed her face tenderly.

“Why not? Why not overcome all the conventions that have kept us both miserable for so long? You are mine and I am yours. That’s the only truth that I know and the only thing that matters to me.”

“What does it make of us? What am I now? I don’t know who I am anymore, Jon. Tell me who I am!” He kissed her fiercely.

“You are Arya Stark and you are my mate. This is who you are and we both will have an eternity to learn what this means. Neither of us will ever be alone again, little sister.”


	2. Chapter 2

As her eyes opened lazily Arya realized that there was no one else in the room. With relief she concluded that she had been dreaming all the time, even if having Jon near her again was the only thing she really wanted, but he was gone; killed by one of those filthy creatures during a mission and immortalized in her memory like some kind of divine hero.

The windows were closed and the air was heavy with a foul smell of dried blood and sex. Her body felt strange as her head spin and her stomach twisted. It felt like a hangover and a nightmare. She touched the empty side of the bed as her eyes looked around; trying to find anything familiar in that room, but there was nothing but the scent of his perfume in the sheets.

Slowly, the overwhelming sensation of panic grew within her. Arya took her finger to her mouth, touching every tooth carefully and examining the stage of the changing. It was a matter of time until she reached the end of the process, a few days at most.

Arya rose from that foreign bed, desperately searching for Needle or any blade at all without success. She didn’t have time and she didn’t want to face him again and have her resolution weakened. As she failed to find any tool able to put an end to her life, Arya became more and more furious, not only with her lack of control over her life, but also with the fact that she was turning into something she had been born to have above all things.

Jon had betrayed her and that was probably what hurt the most. Her own brother, the one she had mourn for years and idolized as a fallen hero, the man she loved…And Arya had offered her vein without a second thought, giving in to a vampire’s basic trick, although she was painfully aware that Jon had never needed to use it to get whatever he wanted from her.

It was ridiculous how many times she had cried since he decided that Arya should know that he wasn’t dead, at least not entirely. No matter how many times he insisted that his new life had been liberating in many ways, for her it would always be a curse worse than death itself. Arya would rather die than become the very kind of monsters she had devoted her whole life to kill.

Arya heard the door opening behind her and the sound of light steps approaching her with calculated caution. Her arms immediately covered her bare breasts as she felt utterly ashamed and abandoned in her anger and indignation.

“I brought you fresh clothes.” Jon’s soft voice spoke like the voice of an angel in her dreams and that only made all of their sins worst. She saw him throwing something on bed and the sight of the deep red liquid in transparent begs made her stomach twist with crave and disgust. “Brought you some snacks too.”

Arya didn’t say a world nor moved a single muscle. She was feeling her strength fading quickly and near him she was no more than a rag doll, at least until the transition was over and the sickly appearance was replaced by the gorgeous and ageless faced.

His arms hugged her from behind and Arya felt powerless and frail. In many ways, everything he had done to her was a violation far worse than any physical pain he could inflict her with his supernatural strength.

“You won’t find any weapons here. I wouldn’t be so reckless.” He said in an understanding tone. He had probably faced the same dilemma once he was turned. “It’s not that bad, you know? You’ll get used to it in time.”

“I don’t want to get used to it. I don’t want to like it! I wish you would have drained me and killed me instead of making me go through this hell!” The rage came out of her like a torrent as she tried to break free from his touch just to get weaker and exhausted as Jon tightened his arms around her like iron bars. He was impossibly strong.

“Hush now.” He tried to calm her down. “If you keep moving like this you’ll only get weaker.”

“Oh just kill me already.” She answered feebly as he carried her in his arms and laid her back in bed.

She opened her eyes and looked at his face with her heart thorn between relief and disappointment. There was no trace of remorse in his face. Jon looked back at her as if he was absolutely sure that she would come back to her senses eventually.

“I won’t kill you, nor will I allow you to kill yourself.” His voice was almost harsh, like her father’s when giving her a lecture. Jon looked at her defensive position, still covering her breasts and pressing her knees tightly together, as if he could see or do anything to her that he hasn’t done before. “Afraid of me, are you now?”

“As a matter of fact, yes. Why shouldn’t I be? You don’t listen to me anymore! You don’t hear it when I say that I would rather die than to become…To become this!” Her voice came out almost in a whisper. Jon didn’t seem to care about her anger or complains, though.

His fingertips touched the bite marks on her neck gently, making her body answer almost immediately with sudden need. Arya bit her bottom lip, trying to contain an inconvenient moan.

“It’s healing nicely.” He pointed. “You’ll feel better once you eat. It won’t taste as good as last night, though. Drinking from a vampire is…Different.” She couldn’t help rolling her eyes at it.

“We have spent our lives studying it. I know what it means.” Arya replied stubbornly. Jon sighted.

“You know nothing, Arya.” Jon replied calmly. “All of our training, everything we’ve learned…It doesn’t even scratches the surface. It can be something more like casual sex without much consequence, since sex itself doesn’t hold the same appeal to a vampire.”

“That was it? Casual sex? You turned me for the sake of your fucking lust?! Because you couldn’t find yourself a leech to have a bite?!” She tried to sit and punch him, but Jon held her fists immediately, while his eyes burned with rage.

“Oh believe me, little sister. There was nothing casual about that.” He growled lowly. “As for your turning…I would never allow anyone to get anywhere near your veins but me. You are mine I what I’ve done will send a message to every male who gets near you. I bite would have sufficed to start the change as long as you weren’t drained of blood. Sharing blood with someone you created is another matter entirely.”

“Care to elaborate the concept? I’m a bit confused to say the least. Sharing blood shouldn’t be just a way for you to create your armies more efficiently?” Arya defied him.

“So I thought, but that was before I was changed.” Jon replied sourly. “Eat now. We can talk about it once you are properly feed.”

“I won’t have it. I’m not going through the transition.” She answered stubbornly. Jon looked at her once more, clearly annoyed by her resistance.

“You are weak from the lack of blood, so weak you can barely stand on your feet right now. You are half naked, locked up in a place you don’t know and I am the one responsible for you. If I have to force you to drink to keep you alive and safe, you can be sure that I will.” Jon replied sharply. “We can fight over it, or we can deal with it in friendly terms, but you will feed one way or another.”

“Then I’ll die fighting.” Her voice came out weak, but no less resolute.

Jon didn’t say another world. He grabbed the blood bag by his side instead and opened it with his teeth. He closed his eyes for a second, obviously fighting back the urge of drinking the blood himself, as Arya’s stomach twisted and turned violently. The smell of it made her dizzy and her hands trembled with the urge of taking the bag from his hands. She fought it though. She fought the unnatural necessity for blood as much as she could.

He brought the blood bag close to her face and the smell of it was painful. Arya bit her bottom lip that the memory of how many times she had tortured vampires in the same way and how humiliating it was to have the same trick used against her.

“I won’t deny you food.” Jon said gently. “Stop fighting and eat, Arya. You’ll feel a lot better.” He insisted, but Arya turned her face to avoid the sight of blood and the sight of him.

Jon lost his temper at it. He grabbed her jaw with his dirty and free hand, making her look at him directly as he rubbed his bloody thumb on her lips, making her nostrils and eyes burn. No matter how much the idea disgusted her, it only took one drop of blood on her tongue to make Arya use all of her strength to take the blood bag from his hands and dry it within seconds, like some sort of animal.

He held her gently and passed her another bag as soon the first was finished. Jon kissed the top of her head as she drank the blood without a second thought.

“It’s not as bad as we thought.” He whispered against her hair. “No guilt, no remorse, no duty...This is a life in which we can be free.”

How could it not be a bad thing to live an almost life? How could it be a good thing to deny one’s humanity? Jon talked as if vampirism hasn’t made him any less human, while he ignored her wishes in that. He ignored her resistance; ignored her will in that while forcing her to drink someone’s blood while ripping off all the pieces of humanity out of her, regardless to what Arya thought of it. That wasn’t the brother she knew. That wasn’t her hero or her idol.

Jon was nothing but a monster now.

Arya let the bag fall to the floor lazily and licked every drop of blood from her fingers as Jon held her kindly, kissing her neck and shoulders and licking her skin in a way that made her disgusted and tempted at the same time. What have he made of her? What was this beast so thirty for blood and for his touch?

“Let me go.” She said feebly as he kissed her face.

“Where?” He whispered close to her ear, making her shiver with inconvenient desire.

“Home.” She sighted miserably.

“You know what will happen there.” He said sadly as his rough hand caressed her hair and arms. “Eddard will never accept you back like this. Robb will chop off your and pierce your heart with anything that’s sharp enough. You mother will burn what remains of your body and they will cry for your death, mourning you as if you had been killed in battle and not as if they had murdered you.”

“And you think yourself to be better than that, don’t you? You act as if you had no blame in this. In fact you talk as if you have made me a favor by turning me into this.” Arya argued. For a brief second Jon didn’t say a thing.

“I still remember our first kiss.” He said bluntly and the memory of that made her uncomfortable. “Do you remember it, Arya? Remember the nightmares and all the times you’ve came to my bed after you killed your first vampire? The snow painted in blood…You couldn’t sleep for days, but you refused to be out of the fight like Sansa and no one would have listened to you or helped you to sleep without saying that you shouldn’t be a huntress…”

“You let me sleep by your side whenever I had nightmares.” She whispered as if it had happened a life time ago.

“I never told you how much I loved it when you went to my bed.” He said. “Our hands…Roaming lazily, caressing each other in an almost innocent way, testing the limits of what had always been a very awkward relationship between a brother and a sister. You have always been bolder than me. I think you never knew how dangerous that shy kiss you gave me could be.”

“Why are we talking about it now? Do you think this is a way to convince me that what we did back then is nothing to be ashamed of? Do you think it will make that kiss or anything else magically less reproachable or convince me that I am not a monster?” Arya argued.

“I never thought less of you because of your nightmares and you never looked down on me for being a bastard.” He pointed. “We have always been outsiders and we have always loved each other in a way no one could understand. I’m done with the agony of denying my feelings for you and I’m done trying to fit where I never could. There’s a reason why Eddard never spoke of my mother, Arya.”

“Was she a vampire?” She teased him with sarcasm.

“I’m not Eddard’s son.” Jon replied without an ounce of humor. His answer felt like an earth wake. “My mother was Lyanna Stark.”

“It’s impossible.” Arya said.

“It wasn’t Rhaegar who killed her. It was your father at the moment he saw that she had gone through the change and I only survived because Ned didn’t see me as a monster. I looked human in everything.” Jon insisted.

“You are lying!” Arya shouted.

“I might have done plenty wrong, but I never lied to you, Arya.” His arms embraced her tighter. “Rhaegar is my father, you see…I’m a hybrid thing, or at least I was before I first tasted blood.” She felt his lips on her neck again, gently kissing her exposed flesh and making her gasp for air in pleasure. “I’m done denying what I am and what I want. I’m done denying that I love you. The marks on your neck…The blood you drank from me last night…Do you know what it really means?” His hand slid down her body, reaching for her sex. Arya moaned as his fingers touched her already moisture folds and clit, pleasuring her. “It means that I’ve claimed you for myself. You are my mate.” His fingers invaded her suddenly as Jon buried his teeth in her neck again.

It felt like a drug, it felt like heaven. The effect of the bite was still a mystery to most hunters. There was a general belief that it paralyzed the victim, but that was absolutely wrong. It felt like ecstasy and euphoria; an unparallel joy combined with waves of uncontrollable pleasure. Even if she wanted him to stop and never touch her again, one bite was all it took for her body to melt and become this boneless thing. Jon could literally do whatever he wanted and Arya wouldn’t be able to resist because her body was numbed by all those overwhelming sensations.

She barely registered his fingers working on her cunt, but it felt good nonetheless. Arya threw her head back, resting it against his shoulders as Jon kept sucking her neck. At this point her arms no longer tried to pull him, nor her repulse could be remembered. She just wanted him to never stop, almost as much as she wanted to taste his blood and feel him filling her entirely.

“This is what it means…” He said once his mouth let go of her neck. “Nobody can separate us and there will never be pleasure like this.”

He turned her head carefully so he could kiss her like they used to do secretly. A kiss that felt like a signature in a dark pact as Jon laid her back on his bed. His body on top of hers was familiar and welcome, just like his kisses on her cheeks and mouth.

Her arms started to work again, caressing his back and shoulders in a tactile memory of how it was to love him when both of them were humans. It didn’t have the same taste anymore, but there was a meaning still. Something like what she had wanted to do for years whenever she went to his bed, while desperate to sleep without nightmares and Jon kissed her just like that…Touching the edges of morality.

Arya let another tear escape her eyes. Was she that weak and helpless? Had Jon made her immortal so he could manipulate her anyway he wanted? Was she his plaything? His new toy? His slave? It felt like that in a way. It also felt like freedom while he kissed her as Arya undressed him like an eager lover. It felt human.

His mate…

What it really meant to be his mate? She had read about it. Those awkward rituals and how possessive males tended to be around their females. What it meant thought? Under his body, it only meant that nothing in the world could compare with his blood and the feeling of feeding him. Aside that Arya had no idea.

Jon kissed her breasts tenderly before taking her nipple on his mouth. He didn’t bit her this time, he just kept giving her open mouth kisses all over her skin until he reached her tight. Jon kissed her sex before his tongue tasted her intimately. His mouth was devious, even if sexual pleasure was no longer the same thing.

At some point he stopped sucking at her cunt to bite her tight where he could drink from her femoral artery. Her body melted at the sensation of having him between her legs, feeding like that. In a way, it was like having her whole body and soul turning into ether and blending with the universe. Nothing would ever feel like that. No drug, no drink, no man could ever compare.

When Jon let go of her veins his attentions turned back to her mouth. His hands caressing her body as if they touched sanctity. She could feel him hard against her belly and Arya’s first thought was how sweet it would be to drink from her femoral artery when so much blood was concentrated at his tights.

“Bite me.” He whispered huskily as he offered his neck to her. Her mouth watered at the memory of his taste and the sudden crave for blood even if her head still resisted the idea of giving in to her instincts. “I’m yours…I’m all yours.”

Arya sank her teeth in his neck immediately, feeling the thick red liquid running down her throat and giving her an intimate sensation of plenitude. It felt like communion, like a holly experience as his blood filled her core.

Jon penetrated her in a single move and it felt like finding balance and harmony even if only for a second.

Church used to say that hell is chaotic, but they were wrong about it too. There was nothing chaotic in being with him like that; drinking his blood as he moved in and out of her, occasionally taking a bite at her neck and shoulders. There was a strange symmetry in it. An undeniable sense of wholeness as he pinned her down to the mattress and marked her in every way possible.

She was in hell and Jon had been the one to drag her there.

As Arya felt his seed warm inside her and his blood nesting in her stomach, it almost felt like some kind of ancient pagan ritual. Gods mating in the forest, blessing the night and its darkness…Creating monsters.

Jon kissed her once more and Arya didn’t try to fight him this time. She felt strangely alive, even when everything she had ever been until that day had died.

   

  

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't even ask me what I'm doing. I have no idea of where this boat is going to take me, so...I'm up to suggestions.  
> This turned to be darker than I thought and neither of them is a good person, especially Jon.  
> I dedicate this chapter to Dawn_Of_Fyre, who gave me the inspiration and courage to keep writing in this universe. I truly miss your reviews, dear.  
> I hope you like it and reviews are appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

He let her sleeping, naked and exhausted in his bed after long hours indulging every lustful desire of his heart. Although Arya seemed calmer once she had blood in her stomach, he would never be fooled by such an appearance of contentment. She would keep trying to kill herself and Jon was aware of the necessity of someone guarding his mate.

He didn’t want to ask Dayne to do it. He had more urgent matters to deal with than to serve as a bodyguard to a new born concubine. Jon sighted at the thought. It wouldn’t be the first time that Dayne lowered himself like that and the nomenclature felt wrong.

Jon got on his car and drove as fast as he could. He had a few hours before the sunset, and Arya would sleep the whole morning. Getting out of his house under the sunlight was still a nuisance and he felt sleepy, but at least he wouldn’t be engaging on a fight so early, at least not until he reached his father’s domains.

The place was quite ordinary. Another fancy house on a rich neighborhood, without anything capable of distinguish it among the other houses around. His father liked luxury and the appearance of civilization, an old habit to cover the vicious nature of an ancient beast.

Rhaegar’s guards stopped him at the front door, checking his coach and pockets for guns or any kind of potential weapons. Being Rhaegar’s son granted him no privileges when the King’s security was involved. Jon had been raised a hunter after all, and another usurper wouldn’t even be a surprise at this point.

“You may enter.” Dayne announced soberly while looking at him with cautious eyes. “His Majesty waits for you in the office.”

“Thanks, Dayne.” Jon answered calmly. “Would you mind terribly to send someone over my place? There’s someone there who needs supervision while I’m here.”

Dayne seemed annoyed at his request. That was somehow expected.

“I thought you would know how to feed yourself without a fuss at this point.” The Lord Commander said gravely. “May I ask you what this is all about?”

“I must talk to my father first before making announcements, but let’s say that there’s a lady there and I can’t trust that she will be safe on her own.” Jon said simply while walking toward the office’s door.

“I used to have my doubts about you, boy. It seems that I was wrong. You are your father’s son after all.” Dayne said with a smirk. “I’ll send Val. I guess you will be more at ease with a female guarding your lady.”

“I would appreciate that.” Jon nodded before opening the door ahead of him and living Dayne behind.

The place was a bit gloomy and dark as usual. The sound of the harp could be heard in the entire house, but Rhaegar seemed quite absent minded in his practice, as his silver blond hair felt over his shoulder and his eyes looked at something across the room.

Jon locked the door behind him while admiring the sad tune Rhaegar played mindlessly. It was always the same sad thing, the same lament. Maybe that was the reason why Jon never really appreciated music. Once the king was done playing, he put the high harp to rest before looking to his son curiously.

“I would appreciate if you bathed after your…rendezvous. You stink of human females.” Rhaegar declared lazily. “I know you are not used to our protocols, but it’s not a polite thing to do, especially not among nobles.”

“I didn’t have much time.” Jon answered, making Rhaegar laugh humorlessly.

“I wonder how a vampire wouldn’t have time. Perhaps you also need to have your perception of time fixed.” Rhaegar said with his usual elegance. “What is it that you need so much?”

“I understand that I must inform you of certain matters.” Jon said soberly, feeling the intensity of his father’s gaze analyzing his moves.

“Does it have anything to do with this female scent I smell on you?” Rhaegar asked calmly.

“As a matter of fact, yes.” Jon replied without much enthusiasm. “I am an…Aristocrat, after all.”

“More than that.” Rhaegar raised from his sit, displaying his regal figure as if he was a ghost, an immaterial being. “You are a prince. You are my son. If you have found yourself a blood concubine, than it’s reasonable that others are informed so we can avoid petty disputes in the future.”

“It might be more complicated than that.” Jon added soberly. “And I won’t have her as a concubine, blood bag, or whatever is it that you use the females for.”

“And what is it that you want to call her?” Rhaegar seemed bored with his son’s speech.

“My mate, my companion, my wife, or whatever is it that you call the one female you would do anything for.” Jon answered sharply, making Rhaegar look at him with narrow eyes.

“A human female?” His father asked angrily.

“Recently changed. Nothing you haven’t done yourself.” Jon replied sarcastically.

“This position, this title you talk about is reserved to pure blood females, not a changed thing. I understand that you might have an infatuation for this girl, but calling her your mate is unacceptable.” Rhaegar answered immediately in a harsh tone.

“I’m not a pure blood myself, and I think you will reconsider it once I tell you who she is.” Jon answered firmly. “You have picked one of her kin in the past and I’m not a fool to believe that you did it because you needed a concubine.”

“You picked a Stark girl?! Eddard’s daughter?!” Rhaegar asked in anger and shock. “Are you mad, boy?! This puts an end to the truce. Our very security is in danger now!”

“I’m done with the truce and I’m done with Eddard dictating my life even when I no longer belong to him. Yes, I took Arya for myself and I’ll keep her as I always wanted to. Eddard will pay for what he did to my mother by watching his beloved daughter feeding from my neck.”

“I underestimated your rage and your foolishness.” Rhaegar said lazily. “Arya…You wouldn’t stop calling for this girl during your change. You cried and you screamed while calling for her. She was supposed to be your sister, wasn’t she? Do hunters adopt incest to avoid power struggles, I wonder?”

“She was forbidden to me.” Jon answered soberly.

“And you turn to me in order to have support to your cause. Is she at least fertile?” Rhaegar asked casually.

“What sort of question is that?” Jon replied out of shock. The king inclined his head lightly, as if he was facing an ignorant child. As a matter of fact, this was precisely what Jon was to him.

“Humans are the most extraordinary beings in the world. They are our food, but it’s their intelligence and capacity of surviving what really amaze me. Hunters have nearly annihilated our pure blood females as a pitiful attempt of preventing us to procreate and keep spreading what they called infection. Once there was no female left, we would be vulnerable and doomed to extinction. They see us as the vector of a plague, but that you already know.” Rhaegar took a deep breath. “We never thought it to be possible, but then you were born from a recently changed female. The first child of our species to be born in centuries. A miracle.”

“Why telling me this now?” Jon asked angrily. He didn’t like it when Rhaegar talked about his mother as some breeding machine, nor about him as the result of a scientific experiment.

“I’m telling you this because you are the prince that was promised. You are the dragon and the prophecy coming to life!” Rhaegar said in a way that made him sound like a lunatic. “For centuries we have been hunted and butchered. Every single pure blood the hunters could put their hands on and this nearly whipped away our existence from the Earth. Your mother, though…That beautiful and precious child whose blood tasted of heaven and music…She lightened the path to our new era! She was strong and she was able to bare me a living son when we thought that every changed thing to be barren. We have been wrong!”

“I have nothing to do with your dreams of repopulating the world and I do not care for what you think that I am. What I want is for Arya to be known as my mate and support once Eddard comes after us.” Jon cut him furiously.

“You brought war to my door.” Rhaegar said slowly as he held Jon’s face between his cold hands. “This girl you took better be worthy of the blood bath that will follow.”

“What do you mean?” Jon asked in fear.

“Let us hope she will prove to be as fertile as my beloved Lyanna was, or I’ll kill her myself for turning your head against your own kin along with every single hunter I can get my hands on.” Rhaegar said in a dangerous whisper.

“You’ll never touch her as long as I am alive.” Jon answered furiously.

“It’s high time for you to decide where your loyalty rests on. Without my blood in your veins, you would be dead already.” Rhaegar replied in a venomous tone. “I took you in and made you a prince among my people. Everything you are you own to me.”

Jon remained silent as he observed Rhaegar taking a step back. The cold rage in the king’s eyes was almost imperceptible as his face turned into a mask of placid contentment once more. In many ways, vampires as old as Rhaegar looked like a painting. They didn’t change, they barely allowed emotions to come to the surface, only a subtle gleam in their eyes and the gentle curve of their lips to indicate anything other than delicate contentment.

“Am I free to go now?” Jon asked while trying to fight back the urge to rip Rhaegar’s throat open.

“Go? You barely arrived, my beloved son.” He replied elegantly while taking back his sit by the harp. “I want you to remain here for a while. Of course your…Mate, must stay with us. It’s just right that she gets acquainted with our way of life and I’m sure Daenerys will love to have some company.”

“I must decline.” Jon insisted.

“Oh sweet boy, this is not a request. This is a command from your father and king.” Rhaegar answered with a discreet smile. “Dayne will send someone to that filthy cave you call home to get your things and bring your dearest Arya to us.”

Xxxxxxxx

 

She was half asleep when someone opened the door abruptly. Arya opened her eyes lazily to face the tall slender woman with golden hair and ethereal beauty. Arya jumped out of the bed, fully alert at the presence of another vampire and that woman was not the ordinary type the Starks used to kill. She was a royal guard.

Naked and still going through the change, Arya was painfully aware that there was little she could do to fight the female. It would be something like a child fighting a tank, but maybe the female would give Arya an honorable death. She would die fighting like a huntress, like a Stark.

Arya ran into the blond female with full force, expecting for a punch or a kick to repel her attack, or go straightly to her neck in order to snap it and separate her head from her body. Although Arya represented no real danger to the female, the vampire did nothing but avoid the huntress vicious attacks for a few minutes until Arya started to feel her strength vanishing.

A sublime sequence of movements, with calculated strength and precision, and the female had Arya immobilized in her arms.

“I was instructed to take care of you, my lady.” The female said. “You are expected elsewhere.”

“Why don’t you make us both a favor and kill me already?” Arya insisted. “I’ve done it to thousands of your kind. Why don’t you avenge your fallen brothers and sisters?” She suggested viciously, trying to anger the female.

“Oh, believe me, I would kill you gladly if that was an option. The King and the prince required your presence.” The female answered harshly. “You can either come willingly or I can drag you naked all the way to their presence. It’s up to you.”

“I won’t go without a fight! If I must die one way or another, I’ll die fighting!” Arya tried to escape the adamant grip of the female vampire.

“You are quite insufferable, but you are not supposed to die.” She said. “I must take you alive and unharmed. I shouldn’t be touching royalty for starts.”

“I’m not royalty.” Arya groaned.

“You stink of our half blood prince. By the smell of you I can tell even how many times he had taken you in the last few days. Believe me, girl. Anyone with a nose can tell that he is quite fond of what you have between your legs and that makes you royalty or something close enough to make no difference.”

“You mean Jon? A prince?” That was absurd. According to everything she had learned her entire life vampires were rather snobbish about their aristocracy rules. Jon was at most a hybrid thing, with no right to tittles and more likely to be treated like an ordinary changed vampire, than a member of royalty.

He was Rhaegar’s son, though. The King’s only living child and probably the only child born with vampire blood in at least two centuries…That thought sent a shiver through her spine. _There’s something wrong here._

“Yes. The prince is with the king right now.” The female answered. “I understand the he wants to claim you as his mate, although this is quite an unusual thing to do. Anyway, it’s quite clear that any male that dares to touch you will be risk lose his head. I can take you there with your dignity intact and you will walk inside the palace as a royal mate, or I can drag you naked by your hair so everyone can peep at the she-wolf whore. It’s up to you.”

At that point Arya could barely stand on her feet, let alone try to escape or fight. The female wouldn’t kill her. That was obvious enough. If she was supposed to stay alive a little longer, she would rather keep her dignity and get dressed before facing the legendary vampire king.

Arya gave up trying to fight and slowly the female vampire released her until her feeble body felt languidly to the floor.

“I’ll help you to get dressed and you’ll be feed before I can take you to the king.” The vampire said. “My name is Val and I’ll be responsible for your security from now on. That means I’m responsible to keep you alive using whatever means I see fit. If you try to starve yourself, or kill yourself in any way, you won’t like me a single bit. Is that clear?”

“Crystal.” Arya answered with difficulty.

“Good.” Val answered before picking up the cloths she had brought for Arya to wear.

Val dressed her as a girl would dress a rag doll. Arya could barely move a muscle on her own. For a while it felt as if her body didn’t belong to her any longer. In a way that was an accurate description of her situation. She had been called a “mate”, which implied that she belonged to a male vampire from the nobility. At that she wanted to cry. The smell on her body and the inconvenient sensation between her legs could only bring her disgust and shame as she remember how Jon had taken her again and again as the feed from each other’s veins.

She had become the very thing she had been raised to hate and hunt. Her family would never let such an outraged offense to go unpunished, which means that there would be a war soon. Arya knew she had no hope of survival, not matter which side came out of it as a winner.

Once Val finished she picked up a feel blood bags and threw to Arya. For a while she tried to resist the urge of drinking the blood, but at that point the smell was just too tempting for her to ignore. Arya torn the plastic apart with her teeth and drank the blood like an addicted.

One thing was certain. Once she had drunk the blood her body recovered its strength almost immediately. Arya was finally able to rise to her feet and walk around with carefully. She looked down to her cloths and noticed that there was nothing special about it except for the fact that it was black and kept her whole body covered.

“You’ll find it uncomfortable to be outside this room for the first time. The sounds and the lights will be annoying and even painful.” Val warned. “It will pass as you grow stronger.”

“Do you know why they required my presence?”  Arya asked in resignation.

“There’s a war coming. The prince wants to keep you safe and alive. I don’t see much use for a changed female other then pleasure, but you are a Stark after all.” Val answered sharply. “This is all I have to know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nop. This is not a family. This is hell, as the title implies. I hope you like it and reviews are highly appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You asked for dark themes? So dark it will be. You have all been warned XP

Arya couldn’t tell where they were taking her. The car used by the guard was all black and her eyes had been covered once she was inside the vehicle. She couldn’t even tell if they were walking in circles or not. For a second Arya considered how many hunters would give an arm in exchange for the precise location of Rhaegar’s court, but she wasn’t a huntress any longer.

The king was a reclusive creature. Rumors said he had retired to his hiding place shortly after the war and his appearances became scarce along the last twenty years. To be honest Arya didn’t know what to expect of that creature and that made her anxious.

After half an hour inside the car she got used to the noises and slowly started to realize how much of a mess she was. Her tied hands lightly resting on her lap and mindlessly covering her sex. She felt sore and miserable once the effect of the blood started to dissipate in her system. Not even all the soap and water in the world would be able to wash away his smell from her body. More than anything she felt ashamed for being carried away to a place where she would be little more than slave.

Whenever she thought about it tears came to her eyes. Arya considered that maybe she could anger Rhaegar enough so the king would kill her, but she had no idea of the extension of Jon’s influence in his father’s domains. Maybe he was important enough to stop Rhaegar of killing her.

Arya lowered her head a bit, suddenly feeling her strength decaying. If only she could hate him for turning her into that useless thing. If only she was this strong.

“We are almost there.” Val announced in an almost concerned tone. “We still have blood bags if you need a bite.”

“How does anyone survive the changing?” Arya asked miserably. Given her symptoms Arya could only conclude that the process of changing included cardiac insufficiency.

“Most don’t.” Val said in a steady and blank tone. That was good news. “Don’t worry. You’ll make it. The prince gave you blood from his veins and it will make you stronger than average. Those who are changed only with the venom bite and human blood are more likely to die in the process and even among them the mortality rate is decaying.” Of course she would never be that lucky. “In a few more days you won’t feel so weak.”

“Will my heart really stop beating?” Arya asked curiously. If she was really going through the change, she would at least like to know what to expect of it.

“What those hunters teach you?” Val asked annoyed by her ignorance. “We are not really dead, you know? When the changing is successful it won’t kill you. You’ll still have a beating and a pulse, only slower. Like an infection, it has stages.”

“What comes next?” Arya insisted.

“Now you are feeling your heart and your senses are overwhelmed. You are being turned into a predator. Your teeth and nails will get strong and sharp like blades. The last part will be your appearance.”

“The paleness, the smell, the inviting beauty.” Arya concluded. “How often will I need blood?”

“Once you completed the changing you’ll be able to go without it for a couple of weeks.” Val declared. “You are likely to kill your preys at first. It’s difficult to get a grip over the bloodlust within the first year. With time and practice you’ll notice that it won’t happen as frequently. Of course there’s always a risk of them getting changed accidentally, but it won’t happen unless they taste blood while the venom is in their system. It takes a day from them to be clean. I wonder how you humans managed to kill so many of us without knowing the basics.”

Arya laughed a humorous and feeble laugh. How indeed? She felt utterly ignorant about her enemy and painfully exposed. Jon was right about one thing. Most things they were led to believe were nothing but lies and superstition. She had always thought vampires to be sired with a simple bite and after that they would become nothing but dead bodies that walked and feed on blood.

“Superstition and ignorance.” Arya said. “I just needed to know that I have to pierce your hearts and chop off the head. We use fire just in case something goes wrong.” Val snorted at it. “Do you have a mate?”

“No.” She answered simply. “Among those who have been changed finding a mate is something that doesn’t happen. Some of us keep long lasting companions or partners. Humans take pleasure in intercourse, while we take pleasure in sharing blood with our companions. Mating is something only the nobility does, which makes your connection with the prince at least curious.”

“We’ve been following each other since I learned to walk.” Arya answered sarcastically. “It’s not as if Jon had set eyes on me for the first time. There was always a connection between us. This is not some vampire voodoo.”

“I’m not talking about your previous relationship or the sort of indecencies you used to indulge.” Val snorted. “When a noble takes a mate it means that they can procreate. Changed vampires are barren, that’s why I said your connection with the prince is at least curious. It’s not just a title or relationship status. It’s a fertility statement and it would be expected of him to know the difference at this point. That’s the reason why he took you during blood sharing. It’s mostly a primitive impulse, but it can also mean that the prince is more human than we thought and simply hasn’t detached from the necessity of sex yet.”

“That’s what happened with his parents, wasn’t it?” Arya asked out of fear and panic. “My aunt was a changed. How was it possible?”

“Why do you think you have a bodyguard, princess?” Val said once the car stopped. “It had never happened until your aunt appeared. Now the prince takes you and we are in unknown territory.”

Arya heard the sound of the door being opened and felt the pull of Val’s hand in her arm. She smelled fresh pinewoods and heard no sound of cars around. They were far from the center, but not enough for her to hear more preeminent sounds of nature. Wherever she was, there were humans leaving near and quietness.

She was conducted blindly until she heard a massive door closing behind her.

Xxxx

He smelled her as soon as Arya entered the mansion and got immediately tense. The king didn’t say a word or did as much as blink at the smell of her, while Jon couldn’t stand the idea of Arya being locked up inside that fortress thanks to his stupidity.

“I hope both of you to develop a certain standard of hygiene. It’s rather annoying talking to someone who smells so heavily of sex.” Rhaegar pointed bluntly a few seconds before Arya being announced in the room.

Arya was brought inside the study by one of Dayne’s guards. Her hair was loose and falling over her shoulders as if she was trying to hide her face. Her hands were tied in front of her body in a submissive way. The cloths they gave her kept her body almost entirely covered in black so the marks of their indiscretions would remain unseen.

To see her like that made him sick.

The woman he knew was a proud warrior and a force of nature that couldn’t be tamed. She-Wolf, they called her when she first killed a vampire. To see her obviously frail and being treated like a piece of property was insulting.

“I believe we should make the lady comfortable. Don’t you think, my son?” Rhaegar suggested with his usual elegancy. “Release her hands and offer her a sit, will you?”

Jon didn’t say a word for a while. He cut the ropes that tied her hands wondering how long it would take for her to gain her full strength. Arya didn’t raise her eyes to meet his and that felt like a punch in his guts. Jon offered her a chair, but Arya stood on her feet in sign of defiance. If the king disapproved of her manners he didn’t say a word about it.

“Arya Stark.” Rhaegar said with his melodious voice. “A pretty name I have heard so many times. Jon is quite fond of the sound of it, I’m afraid.” Arya still kept her head down. “Look at me, child. I promise you I won’t bite.”

“I would rather have my head separate from my body.” Arya answered bluntly before raising her head to face Rhaegar for the first time. “I know your kind likes to play with the prey, but I prefer a clean death.”

It was a brief moment, but Jon noticed how his father’s eyes widened at the sight of Arya’s face. Rhaegar slowly walked toward her with sudden curiosity and Jon couldn’t help the boiling anger in his guts. One step too close.

“It’s impressive.” Rhaegar said absently as his fingers brushed her cheek lightly. Jon had to suppress the growl that came out of his throat in a warning. “Such a pretty face…I don’t see why would you have me beheading you, child. Such an exquisite sight should be treasured. I understand you are a young huntress. I have no taste for the moral standards of your kind, although the idealism has a certain charm. A warrior even when the change is clearly being hard on you. My Lyanna was just the same. It’s stunning how much you look like her. I can only conclude that you’ll make a fine mate to the boy.”

“I’m no one’s mate or property.” She answered in defiance.

“Quiet, Arya.” Jon warned her.

“What are you now? An obedient pup?” She questioned him furiously, making Jon fear for her life. To his surprise, Rhaegar muffled a laugh.

“She does have a back bone.” He said with humor. “I see what you like about her. Time will teach her wisdom and the benefits of our favor. We must gather the clans and prepare for a fight. Meanwhile both of you will remain here. You take care of your lady, Jon. Provide her with blood and cloths suitable to her position in this court. Dearest Arya must look like the princess that she is once our guests arrive.”

“As you wish.” Jon agreed angrily.

“Once you are settled, I’ll send Melissandre to take a look at her.” Rhaegar declared and Jon tried to not panic at that. He hated the Red Witch that would whisper of dark magic in his father’s years so often.

“There’s no need, father. Arya will be fine once the change is completed.” Jon tried to argue.

“I’m not concerned about her strength to survive the change. I just want to know what the flames have to say about her and certainly we can never be arrogant with these matters. The Red Woman must have something to help with the conception. Maybe she can enlighten us about this unique mating ritual and the sort of offspring that might follow.”

“I would appreciate if you didn’t talk about Arya in such crude terms.” Jon finally stood up against Rhaegar’s arrogance.

“If the Stark clan had chosen to keep you both ignorant of our rituals; it’s not my problem. She is one of us now and she must learn how things work in my kingdom. You called her mate, so be it. That’s what will be expected of you for the sake of our survival, unless you consider taking another mate for these purposes.” Rhaegar would never go easy on him since Jon’s arrival. He had a dream of greatness to his only living child and Arya had stepped on his way accidentally.

“That’s out of question.” Jon replied sharply while Arya’s silent rage burned in her eyes.

“Take her to Daenerys as soon as possible. She will teach the Arya our ways.” The king commanded. “Please ignore my son’s stupidity. You are not to be harmed in any way in my domains. You’ll learn soon enough that our females are our treasures.”

“May we leave now?” Jon asked sourly.

“Yes, you may.” With Raegar’s permission, Jon took Arya out of the office in bridal style while ignoring her protests.

There was not conversation along the way to his chambers and after a few seconds Arya stopped fighting. She looked exhausted and frail which was expected during the transition. She needed to feet properly, though. Not cold blood bags or his own blood. She needed it warm and rich right from the vein. He would have to provide a prey for her to feed upon. Maybe Daenerys could help him with that.

Jon kicked the double door open and only let go of her to sit Arya on his bed. The shame of the whole situation prevented him of looking straightly at her. He tried to focus on finding towels and clean clothes for her. A bath would do her good and give him time to consider what to do next.

“I want Needle back.” She declared sharply. Jon sighted.

“This would be a terrible idea. He has guards inside the house and circling the grounds. You would be dead before you could scratch him.” Jon answered pragmatically. “I’ve considered the same when I first stepped inside this place. I know it’s bad, but right now he is our only hope of surviving the fight once your family comes after us.”

“And whose fault is that?” That was the Arya he knew. “You thought you would make me into your bloody whore and nothing would come of it?  You broke the peace and I don’t even understand why. I’m feeling trapped in a feeble body. I’m too weak to fight or even resist your advances. I was brought here tied and covered like a slave and I only learned what would be of me because a leech decided to tell me about my purpose. I don’t know what sort of bargain you’ve made with him. I don’t even know what I’m doing here. The only thing I know is that you became his pup. He keeps you safe and wrapped up in titles and luxury while you give him your obedience. I don’t know who you are. I don’t know what to expect. The only thing I know is that right now I hate you!”

Jon didn’t dare to say a word to defend his dignity from her rage or even try to make excuses. Arya was absolutely right to demand answers and to be furious. He just didn’t expect to hear that she hated him. It felt like being stabbed in his heart.

“We are not staying here forever.” He said while trying to keep his pain concealed. “Once the fight is over, I’ll make sure we will have a way out of this damn place. We could go south and live by the sea.”

“At the end of the fight it will be either his head or my father’s. Do you really think I’ll ever forgive you if anything happens to them? They were your family too and you are betraying them.”

“Have you considered that maybe I have a plan? A way to buy Ned’s acceptance?” It was a lie, but maybe if Jon could give the Starks something they wanted so desperately that Ned wouldn’t feel so inclined to kill them.

“I don’t believe you.” She said. “Will you at least explain to me what will happen now or I’m not entitled to knowledge? What does it mean for me to be your mate?”

“It means that no other male can touch you.” Jon answered harshly. “Mates have conjugal status. It can be for convenience or affection, but either way the purpose is basically the same. We are expected to procreate.”

“Changed vampires are barren.” Arya said categorically. Maybe Val had said too much.

“So we thought until my mother conceived me. There’s a reason for him to be optimistic about us.” Jon said finally looking at her. “There’s something about your lineage, I guess. I’ve heard something about it a while ago. Blood of the First Men, wolf blood…Whatever it is there’s some sort of magic in it. That’s why my mother became so valuable. That’s why the Starks were always so strong and feared among vampires. The witch will be able to elaborate the concept, but right now you are something they can’t afford to lose. You are a female.”

“How many of them still remain?” Arya questioned in a rational way. They both knew that females were the favorite target for hunters, but after centuries of open war they numbers  were so scarce that what remained of the Ladies were kept under heavy guard.

“Five females to a population of fifteen male, with me included.” Jon answered pragmatically. “Only one of them was able to give birth so far and another is still sexually immature. The other three will soon be disputed by the males. One of them is in the house.”

“Then we already have our bargain.” Arya looked at him coldly. Her strength nearly drained. “We kill them before they can bread. Father would be pleased.”

“What will be of us once it’s done? We would never get out of this alive.” Jon pointed.

“Who said I was expecting to live?” Arya questioned bitterly. It was the first time he realized she was crying.

“If what you have in mind is a suicide mission, than it won’t happen.” Jon replied sharply. “I get it. You are having a hard time to accept what you are now. The brainwash we suffered was that efficient, but it’s about time for you to understand that I haven’t gotten this far to lose you in such a stupid way.” His voice was imperative. “I’m sorry for being so reckless. I’m sorry if my decisions have affected your pride so much, but that was the only way for us to be together! I panicked at the thought of seeing you dead while I was cursed with immortality. I couldn’t bare the idea of a life without you. Arya…You looked at me that day knowing exactly what I was. You let go of your weapon. You were the one to come running into my arms fully aware of the danger. Maybe it’s time for you to realize that a part of you wanted it. The same part that got drunk at the taste of my blood and convulsed under my body as I fucked you senseless!”

Arya didn’t answer to his accusations. She closed her eyes and her body swayed as her strength faded. Jon kneeled in front of her and sustained her body. Her head rested on his shoulder and he could feel her breath tickling his neck.

“Take a bite.” He whispered to her while fondling her hair gently. “You need proper food, but for now my blood can restore your strength.”

For a while she seemed to debate in her mind if she should drink or not. In the end the primal urge of the bloodlust was stronger than her will. Arya sank her teeth in his flesh to suck as much blood as she could. Her nails turned his shirt to shreds and scratched his back. Jon fought back his own desire for her blood. If he indulged his instincts nothing would stop him from taking her again which would only serve to add bitterness to their twisted affair.

The air around them was heavy with the scent of her arousal. Whatever Arya had to say about him taking away her say in the matter of her being his mate was utterly denied by her body. Some said that the sharing of blood between mates would start a compulsion for sex, but Jon wondered if that was just a great way to disguise one’s true desires.

Arya never went to his wrists in search of veins. She would only drink from the large veins and as the flux at one point decayed she would viciously search for another vein. With her force temporarily restored conducted him from his knees to his bed. As he laid there Arya removed his trousers. His erection was proof enough of how much she affected him as her mouth went to his femoral artery.

Jon let a long growl escape as she held his cock in her hand and drank from his tight. That was the sweets torture of all and so far he had ignored his own instincts to allow Arya to see how much his claim on her was inevitable.

Once her hunger was settled Arya let go of his veins. She cleaned her mouth with the back of her hand and looked at him with obvious shame.

“The privileges of having a mate...” Jon said lazily as he felt the usual lethargy of feeding without being able to eat. “My heart and veins belong to you. You must have a flood between your legs by the smell of it. I can help with it, love. You just have to ask.”

Arya was sitting on his belly and looking at him with sheer anger. Jon could tell she wasn’t angry with him but with her own weakness. At her inner fight, Jon inverted positions swiftly. The black she wore was torn apart to reveal the creamy color of her flesh. Arya wouldn’t stop looking at him with her wide eyes. Her spread legs allowed him to see the wetness of her folds.

“We both know you want it.” He said in a dark tone. “Say that you hate me as much as you want if it makes you feel better about yourself. It won’t change what we know to be true.”

“Please…” She begged in a strangled sound, finally giving in. Jon grinned at her.

“Turn your back to me.” He commanded and Arya obeyed with difficulty.

He positioned two pillows under her belly as he kept her legs spread. He took her hair in one of his hands so he could have a better view of her neck. Arya sustained her weight on arms as he slid inside her.

“Maybe if I mount you like a wolf would mount his mate…”His voice dangerously growled. “Maybe this way you’ll find me more of your taste.”

His movements were short and every time pumped back into her Arya would let a small cry escape her mouth. At every movement he tried to go deeper. She tried to hide her face on a pillow as he increased the pace. His hand worked on her clit for a while. He had no idea of how long he kept her in the same position, but he had felt her tightening around his cock at least four times before he felt a twitch in his low abdomen.

Arya howled as he came deep inside her. Once he was done his hand reached for her throat to bring Arya’s neck closer to his mouth. He bit her there and it made her come once more as he sucked her blood avidly. Just enough for him to recover his energy.

“I…” Her voice was lazy with lust and exhaustion. “I am yours…” It sounded like the confession of the greatest sin.

“And I am yours.” Jon added before helping her to get comfortable to rest. He caressed her face gently. “I’m not loosing you, Arya. Whatever happens next, I’m promising you this. I’m not loosing you.”   

       

 

 

 

 

 

 

   

  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it and reviews are appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

Eventually he let go of her so they could both take a bath. Arya’s back was pressed against his chest as she rubbed her skin gently with a sponge. She seemed to be half sleep as they soaked in a warm bathtub. Once the change was complete she would feel better and hopefully the suicidal thoughts would be put aside.

“What next?” She asked lazily. “How long until you get a leech child in me?”

He sighed. If circumstances weren’t so delicate the idea of children wouldn’t sound so disgusting. He hated how the nobles would talk about those things as if there was no other purpose in their existence. There were other things for them to fight over like territory, food, richness and even dark knowledge, but after the war and the amount of vampires killed by Starks and other hunters they were facing a real risk of extinction.

Rhaegar had hoped for Lyanna to give him a daughter and that would have prove his choice of a mate to be worthy of the sacrifice. A male child was good, but probably cost the king a great deal of support. Since birth Jon was nothing but a huge disappointment to both sides of the family.

“I don’t know.” He confessed. “The only female I know is Daenerys and she never had a child. You shouldn’t worry about it, though.”

“Isn’t that the purpose of my existence inside this place? I don’t see Rhaegar happy with the prospect of fighting a war over a regular changed vampire. We will both be punished at some point if I prove to be a waste of time and effort.” Arya pointed. Sometimes he wished she wasn’t that clever.

“I suppose we will have to talk with his Red Witch at some point. She was the one to prophecies about my mother anyway. It should at least give us an idea of what might happen.” That was something he wanted to avoid. If there was a thing Jon hated more than nobles it was the infuriating interest they had in dark magic.

“He talks about your mother with fondness.” Arya threw her head back so she could rest it on his shoulder. “It made me wonder about what really happened there.” Jon adjusted his body, feeling suddenly uncomfortable with that conversation. “Was she willing, or was she just another prisoner?”

Prisoner…The euphemism of the century to avoid mentioning the kind of violence his mother was probably submitted to. That was really how Arya felt? Was she afraid of him? Maybe he had been too naïve to expect Arya to accept her circumstances without a great deal of fight. Maybe he had trusted too much in her love for him, but then…He had been her heroic brother once and after all that time pretending to be dead he had changed a great deal and not in a positive way.

“I never asked about it.” He said while trying to contain his shame and anger. “I really don’t know what answer would terrify me more.”

“Father used to say she was willful and funny. She liked flowers, horses and she wanted to be a huntress, but grandfather wouldn’t allow it.” Arya said sadly. “I wonder if that’s the reason why he never tried to stop me when I decided to become one.”

“Fate does have a taste for irony, I guess.” Jon declared. “Maybe we were born like this to correct their mistakes.”

“And make new ones.” She seemed to read his mind sometimes. “I’m afraid of killing someone when I taste blood.”

“I won’t let it happen.” He said before kissing the top of her head.

“Have you killed someone? A human, I mean.” Her curiosity would do her no good.

“Yes, but I had no one to prevent me of doing so. In fact Rhaegar was quite satisfied about it in a very sadistic way.” Jon helped her to get out of the tub and carefully wrapped her in a towel. “We shouldn’t keep Daenerys waiting.”

“How is she?” Arya allowed him to carry her in his arms back to the bedchamber. He wished her to finish the transition as fast as possible just to see her acting more like the woman he knew and loved instead of a doll to be carried around for his pleasure.

“Entitled, like most nobles are. About two hundred years or close enough to make no difference. She is little more than a teenager to their standards. There’s a general expectation for Rhaegar to take her as his new queen, but I don’t think he is inclined to do so. She is not the worst thing you can come across and she is quite fond of the idea of being protective over those she believes to be beneath her. I think you have a good chance of becoming her protégée and until we figure our next move it would be a good thing for you.”

“Become a pup?” Arya snorted. “You must be dreaming.”

“She can give you protection if needed and keep you out of trouble. Just don’t cross her. I mean it. Nobles do treasure the females and an angry female is literally the worst thing that could happen to us right now.” Jon helped her to get dresses with the new clothes Rhaegar had sent to their room. A vaporous long black dress that made her looks even smaller and paler. _A shadow._ He thought as he brushed her hair and braided it.

Arya didn’t bother to protest as he dressed her as if she were a child, especially not when he started to brush her hair. She closed her eyes at the sensation of his fingers going through the lustrous dark mane. He had always loved her hair, being it short or long.

“I hate feeling so weak.” Arya confessed. “I wouldn’t hate it half as much if I could at least take care of my basic needs.”

“It will be over soon.” He tried to reassure her with a pale smile. “Just in time for the gathering. We will probably be moved to another place for security measures.”

“Where?” She questioned and he knew exactly why. If she knew the place Arya would probably die trying to give it to her family and that would mean a massacre on both sides of  the fight; something Jon would rather avoid at all cost.

“Do you think I know? Rhaegar doesn’t trust me that much. Besides it’s the first time I’m being introduced to the clans.” He said before paying attention to his own necessity of fresh clothes. In Rhaegar’s domains he was expected to display a certain level of formality, especially if he was to meet with either his father or Daenerys.

Arya’s eyes would watch his every move as he got dressed. At this point there was little modesty in the way they stood naked in front of each other. There was some sort of ordinary intimacy about these small rituals that made him feel human again. She looked at his garments with a hint of sarcasm and he couldn’t blame her for it. Jon looked like someone about to go to a gala event…In 1800.

“We look like the support cast of Anna Karenina or members of a victorian cult.” Arya said with humor. “What is this all about?”

“They don’t really bother to follow fashion. You’ll notice it’s a mess and the nobles do fancy the extravagant and heavy garments. I’m expected to dress accordingly with their standards.”

“Why my clothes are so light then?” She questioned.

“Probably because Rhaegar thinks of you more like my play thing than my mate. Anyway, you are expected to look like a young female; holly, graceful, alluring, ethereal...A dark deity of sorts. The one who brings life.”

“I could kill for some jeans and shirts.” Arya sighed. Jon offered her his hand. Once Arya stood in front of him he couldn’t help feeling dazzled by her. A dark goddess indeed.

“I know, but I must say you look exquisite in this.” He grinned at her like a fool who ignored the cold steel beneath the beauty.

Xxxx

Unlike Jon, Daenerys had a whole wing of that mansion at her disposal while the prince was restricted to a bedchamber, with a private bathroom and adjoined parlor. Jon conducted her to the princess domains in utter silence. For a while Arya wondered what to expect of the female and how bad things could get from that moment on.

Other regular females stood along the hall. All of them servants responsible for all sort of things. They didn’t bother to look at her as they passed by them. They stopped at a double door made of dark wood with the three headed dragon crafted on it.

Jon opened the door without much ceremony. They were expected after all. The room was dark like most of the house, with heavy curtains and furniture made of dark wood whit golden details. Red was also present, especially because it was one the clan’s colors.

Arya looked ahead of her and saw the princess graciously sitting on a love sit. She wore a dress very similar to that given to Arya, only in lavender tones. Her silvery blood hair was very similar to Rhaegar’s and she wore it in a complex braid. She looked like a girl of sixteen years old, with a lovely face and purple eyes.

Jon bowed before her soberly and that made Daenerys smile lightly in approval.

“You should dress like this more often when visiting me.” She said while her purple eyes roomed all over Jon’s body with interest. That made Arya angry and suddenly aware of the fact that Jon was a subject of interest of another female. “You look fine.”

“Thanks.” Jon said without much enthusiasm. “You look lovely as always.”

“Not enough to make you stay longer. You are always so brief in your visits that it makes me thing you don’t like us at all, even when we have done so much to make you feel at home.” That woman’s voice was starting to get on her nerves.  Jon said nothing about it. “I heard you have been naughty. The king is talking about war and there’s to be a gathering before it happens.”

“I’ve taken a mate for myself.” Jon didn’t care to elaborate much.

“So I’ve heard. This must be her.” Daenerys finally looked at Arya with shallow curiosity and a hint of pity. “She looks like a copy of your mother. The same wild beauty Rhaegar was so fond of. Poor thing must be starving.” The princess rose to her feet to get a better look at Arya’s face. Daenerys fingers gently brushed away a string of dark hair falling over Arya’s eyes. “Grey eyes…Like yours. A good nose. The same long face and brown hair of the Northern clans.” Arya felt like a mare being evaluated by a possible buyer. “My maids have told me about all the noise coming from your chambers. It’s not right to let your mate to go so long without decent food, especially when you demand so much from her.”

“I was hoping you could help me with this task.” Jon said in an effort of sounding polite while Arya couldn’t help feeling more and more like an animal. Without a voice, a mind of her own, or even enough strength to fight for her way out of that place.

Daenerys smiled at her indulgently before clapping her hand to call for her servants.

“Your first banquet.” She said before caressing Arya’s face. “Would you tell me your name or should we give you a new one, my dear?”

“My name is Arya Stark.” She tried to at least keep a bit of her dignity and her name. That nobody would ever take away from her. Daenerys smile at her.

“What would you like to have for your first proper meal?” She asked with a joyous tone. “A nice girl with a thin neck and dusty nipples perhaps? We can always be naughty and have a delicious young man for an entrance. It’s like having dessert first.”

“I wouldn’t know what to pick.” Arya answered while noticing Jon’s discomfort once Daenerys mentioned having a young man. “I guess I should follow your lead in this.” That seemed to make her glow with satisfaction.

“You won’t regret it.” Daenerys said before looking at a servant and make a head sign for them to bring in whatever they had prepared for them. “Will you have the usual, Jon?”

“Nothing for me today, thanks.” He answered pragmatically.

“Let’s see for how long you take it.” Daenerys challenged him before turning her back at them.

Arya felt sick as the servants brought in a young woman with golden hair and creamy skin inside the room. That girl seemed to be oblivious and strangely content as she was brought in. Her blue eyes were vague and distant as the servants stripped her of her clothes.

She could feel the warmth of the woman’s body and listen to her heartbeat. Arya’s mouth watered at the smell of human blood and her muscles tightened as if she was ready to attack. Even if her mind screamed that she should fight the urge of sinking her teeth in the woman’s veins, but the smell was sweet to her and Arya was just too hungry.

“Come.” Daenerys took Arya by the hand to bring her closer to the woman. “Don’t worry. She won’t feel a thing.” The princess whispered.

Arya followed her hunger’s demands. Jon disappeared from her sight. She couldn’t see or feel anything other than those light blue veins.

Daenerys took the woman’s wrist to her lips to give it a bite. The woman sighed, but remain still as the princess sucked at her blood. Arya circled the girl and stood behind her before moving her golden hair aside to reveal her neck.

Her fingers touched the woman’s neck lightly.

“Go on.” Jon whispered close to her ear in a low voice. “Take a bite.”

And so she did.

The rich taste invaded her mouth and went down the throat. Arya felt suddenly alive as he sucked it. The woman’s body slowly relaxed and started to collapse. Arya held her in her arms. Her right hand cupping the woman’s left breast. Her prey made obscene noises as the air got thick with the smell of blood and arousal but Arya couldn’t tell it was the prey’s, Daenery’s, Jon’s or her own.

Soon the woman was laid on the floor, with Arya sucking at her neck while Jon and Daenerys took both of her wrists. Jon let go of the open veins once the woman’s heartbeat got too slow. Gently he pulled Arya away from her neck. Arya understood that if she kept drinking the woman would die.

Arya obeyed, but her stomach protested. She wasn’t done yet. She need more.

“Good, wasn’t it?” He purred close to her ear, making her suddenly aware of his lust.

“I want more.” Her voice came out desperate and broken with disgust.

Daenerys gently pulled her chin so Arya could look directly into the princess’s eyes.

“You shall have more.” The princess said before licking the blood from Arya’s dirty lips sensuously.

Arya barely noticed when Daenerys kissed her fully in the lips and Jon removed her dress so her body would be exposed to his caresses.

She never noticed when the woman’s inert body was removed, or when Daenerys removed her own dress. The princess’ hands fighting Jon’s for the opportunity of touching Arya’s body in the most inappropriate ways. The only thing Arya noticed was the presence of a new human inside the room. A handsome young man, with tanned skin and a body that seemed to have been sculpted by a Renaissance master.

Arya’s eyes scanned every muscle of her next meal; from his broad chest and shapely legs to his thick cock. Jon growled in warning. Feeding from a young man was fine, as long as she didn’t seem too interested, or so it seemed. Daenerys laughed at his insecurities and possessiveness.

“This one will taste even better.” Daenerys promised her. “Don’t be so greedy, Jon. She deserves to have some fun that doesn’t include you.” She said before touching Arya between her legs. Her pale fingers carefully rubbing Arya’s clit as Daenerys kissed her neck. Arya moaned softly at the princess’ ministration, but her eyes never turned away from the new prey. “You can always join us.”

“I would rather just watch this time.” He answered before pulling Arya’s chin so he could kiss her with possessiveness. Arya moaned against his lips as Dany’s fingers sank inside her wet folds. “Enjoy yourself, love.”

Daenerys let go of her to turn her attentions to their prey. She gently sat the man on an arm chair and separated his legs so his femoral artery would be more exposed. She picked the neck, leaving the tight for Arya to enjoy.

Arya kneeled between his legs and sank her teeth in his femoral while Jon took a sit to enjoy the view. Daenerys was right. It tasted like dessert on a Christmas feast.

Her hands rested on the man’s tights as she drained him of blood. Arya noticed that, although the man would make sounds of obscene pleasure as they feed, he had no erection. In his place Jon would be nearly mad with need and would inevitably take her as soon as she let go of his artery.

Slowly she understood that sex and blood walked hand in hand in that dark world and the only difference between humans and vampires was that humans just couldn’t enjoy the sexual part to its full extension without dying in the process. The effect of the bite was like a powerful drug. There was pain, of course, but as the bite went on the victim would experience several orgasms. She could remember it clearly…The day Jon drank from her for the first time.

Arya felt Jon’s strong arms pulling her away from her meal as he had done before. Although this time she had struggled a bit to give up her prey, Arya ultimately let go of it. Jon held her tightly in his arms. One of his hands fondling her breast and the other working on her sex as he kissed her neck gently.

Soon Daenerys was standing in front of her, clearly delighted at Arya’s face of pleasure. The princess kissed her lips again as she took one of Arya’s hand and guided it so Arya could pleasure her too.

Later she would look back at that moment with horror and disgust, but with both Jon and Daenerys working on every inch of her over sensitive body the only thing Arya could do was surrender to pleasure.

Soon they were laid on the floor of that room, exchanging caresses and pleasuring each other. Daenerys would never touch Jon, just like he would never touch the princess. Arya stood between them like a bridge, pleasuring the princess with her fingers as Jon fucked her from behind.

She had never felt so wet and wild with lust before. She had never felt that strong either. The taste of fresh blood had lightened something inside her. A boundless lust and some sort of greed for everything, as if she had finally became a territorial beast.

For a while the memory of all the things she had learned about vampires tried to prevent her from surrender. Arya tried to resist and tell herself that she shouldn’t enjoy it, but the compulsion and the bloodlust proved to be stronger.

At every orgasm her resolution faded a bit more. It felt so overwhelmingly good that she had tears in her eyes as her voice got louder in a shameless display of her surrender.

Daenerys eventually let go of her, allowing Jon to monopolize Arya’s attention. They finally stood face to face. He was sitting on the floor in lotus position and waiting for Arya to saddle him. She sat on his lap and felt Jon filling her as she wrapped her legs around him.

Arya embraced him and kissed his lips with hunger and passion she had yet not displayed. Jon answered it with the same enthusiasm. His hand grabbing her ass and his fingers eventually teasing her.

She sank her teeth in his neck. Jon was completely buried inside her and her bite made him come immediately, filling her with his warm seed and making Arya reach her own orgasm. Arya rested her head against his shoulder, trying to recover her breath as Jon fondled her hair.

“Isn’t she a lovely thing?” Daenerys voice sounded somewhere in the room, but Arya didn’t bother to look at her. “Let us hope for dear Arya to give you a child soon. That would make all of us so happy.”

“Do…Do you think it will happen?” Jon questioned with difficulty, still holding Arya.

“Never saw a changed vampire enjoy intercourse more than blood. It’s a very good sign.” Daenerys said as a matter of fact. “As she approaches the peak of her fertility circle she will crave for it desperately. You must keep her feed and make the most of the opportunity.”

“With a fight about to start that might be difficult.” Arya said lazily.

“Perhaps, but I assure you that you won’t be able to let go of your mate for long when you are at your peak.” Daenerys said gently. “You must be careful though. There was a time in which females who had taken a mate were completely respected. Now things have changed. Some males might not accept Jon’s right to keep you exclusively to himself and some will even have a hard time respecting you as they would to a noble female. The fact that you might be able to produce a child won’t make you one of us. They will tolerate your presence, recognize your value even, but you’ll be seen mostly as a play thing at their disposal. Be careful of every male, especially the king. Rhaegar did care about that Stark girl and you look too much like her for the king not to be tempted.”  

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is turning into a huge excuse to have a lot of smut in every possible way. There is a plot, though. I promise XD.  
> I hope you like it. Reviews are appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

The place was some sort of hiding place with little to nothing that gave away its purpose. An old abandoned building in the city’s perimeter, but distant enough from buzz of the center to not call for unnecessary attention. Robb looked around, trying to find evidences or clues.

“There was a fight here.” He declared once he found marks on the walls and furniture. “This was needle work and she knows how to make a fuss of it.”

Their father had been trying to keep track of the unusual movement of the lower ranks. Attacks in town were decreasing and moving to rural areas, causing a commotion in the country side. It became their responsibility to find their sister... _Do whatever you must!_ He had said.

Bran gave the command and the wolves walked around the place looking for Arya’s smell. After a week looking for her, he was starting to fear that his sister wouldn’t be coming back home with them. He felt Robb’s hand on his shoulder and looked at his older brother to meet his reassuring smile, knowing it was just another lie.

“She is clever and resourceful. We will find her.” Robb said kindly.

“Arya hasn’t been herself since we lost Jon.” Bran lower his head feeling suddenly anguish. “Sometimes I think she was trying to get herself killed.”

“We haven’t found a body. At this point, if a leech had killed her we would already know. She must be hiding somewhere, or just got too focused in her tracking.” Robb insisted and Bran could tell he was avoiding the other possibility.

Bran couldn’t stop thinking that their younger sister had been born with a curse upon her. He had seen their father looking at Arya with worry more than once and only when they were older Bran realized the obvious in their family’s tragedy. Arya was nearly a copy of Lyanna and the leech king was still very much alive.

A sense of doom had dominated his mind ever since as if he expected his sister to be spirited away just like their aunt had been. Bran still considered an odd notion to think that a vampire could fall in love for a human and even odder to think that Rhaegar would risk the security of all the nobles just to get one Stark girl out of an obsession. There was something more about that story. Something they were failing to see.

“I wouldn’t be half as worried if she had brought Nymeria with her.” Bran confessed. “I’m starting to wonder if this strange commotion in the groups is connected with her disappearance somehow.”

“Why would it be?” Robb questioned. “It’s just a bunch of leeches running away from us and I don’t think Nymeria would have helped. Not even her has been the same since we lost Jon.”

“Gendry’s last report said that it’s not an isolated event. Stannis was talking about capturing a few to extract information.”

“I don’t trust either with the care such a thing requires.” Robb pointed. “What do you have in mind, though?”

Bran took a deep breath before summoning the courage to vocalize those thoughts. Intimately he prayed to be wrong.

“I think this is not something casual. There’s no coincidence in this relocation. They are preparing and they expect to be attacked. They haven’t acted like this in nearly thirty years and we know exactly what happened then.” Bran said feeling his heart ache at the idea. “It would make sense for them to expect being attacked if they have captured another Stark.”

“Arya is not Lyanna.” Robb insisted with angry stubbornness. “I refuse to buy this shit. Just because they look alike it doesn’t mean our sister will have the same fate. Rhaegar won’t kill her. The Arya I know, they Arya that we have helped to shape into a superb huntress…She is stronger than that. She would kill him at the first chance.”

“I hope I’m wrong, Robb. I desperately want to be wrong about it, but that doesn’t mean it’s not a possibility.” Bran said soberly. “Just in case, I think it would be for the best if we checked on Sansa. Just to make sure she is fine. Meanwhile we observe where this relocation will take us to.”

“If you are right about it, checking on Sansa could expose her location and the life she had built to herself would be in peril. No…It will be better for us to solve this damn problem and find Arya without bringing Sansa into this.” Maybe Robb was right about that.

Bran turned his head for a second as the wolves approached their masters after a search. Grey Wind seemed more irritated than usual with scent of the place while Summer brought back in his mouth what seemed to be a dirty piece of fabric covered in dry blood.

“Something wrong happened here.” Robb warned. The wolf’s anger immediately influencing the master.

Bran allowed his mind to abandon his body to immediately take over Summer’s mind.

Wolf and master were one more often than not since Bran could remember it. Summer would give him his eyes, nose, teeth and instincts whenever survival became paramount. He saw, smelled and sensed what Bran couldn’t.

In Summer’s mind the fear was all too clear. He was agitated and his first instinct was to run to where the smell would take him. _Her blood. It’s our sister’s blood._ Both their minds recognized it. Sometimes the wolf made no difference between Arya and Nymeria, or any of the wolves and their respective masters.

It wasn’t only Arya’s blood what have made Summer distressed and confused. There was something else in the place. The smell of leeches, but also another one the wolf hasn’t felt in a long while.

_The other one…The silent brother. Is he alive?_

Like a lightening hitting the top of a tower, Bran’s mind came back to his body full with fear, confusion and despair.

“It can’t be…” He whispered while his whole body was shaking with panic.

“What is it?” Robb asked anxious while Grey Wind growled as if he was ready to attack.

“Jon…” He said. “She is with Jon.”

Xxxx

As Jon had said they were to be moved to another place for security. Arthur Dayne came to them personally to tell them they should prepare for a journey.

They provided her with comfortable and warm clothes that looked way more common than those she had to wear inside the house. The weather had little effect on her since she started to change, but Arya guessed it had something to do with the necessity of them to pass by as humans.

Arya looked at her reflex in the mirror for the first time since she arrived in the house. Judging by her skin and nails she was almost done with the process. Her skin looked like flawless marble and the contrast with her dark hair gave her an ethereal look.

It was a relief to wear trousers again, along with wool and kashmir, everything in black or dark grey. The boots were what she liked the most for the familiar and comfortable sensation of having her feet protected again.

Those small things gave her a sense of humanity again that brought along a silly happiness. It was her appearance what reminded her of what really was becoming and for a second she couldn’t help feeling vain. For the first time she felt beautiful and as her strength was restored Arya felt almost like a goddess.

“We are about to leave.” Jon announced as he entered the bathroom they shared. He never cared if she was fully dressed or not. In fact he had grown so used with their marital status that he no longer felt the need of playing by moral standards. If she was naked or not, it didn’t matter at all. Everything in her seemed to belong to him.

He embraced her by the waist as he looked at both their reflexes in the mirror.

“I’ve prepared blood bags for us. Are you sure you wouldn’t prefer eat properly before we go?” Arya lowered her gaze a bit, feeling suddenly embarrassed at the memory of her first time feeding. Since that day she had avoided the topic and what the feeding had turned into. Arya wondered if it would always be like that whenever she had to satisfy her body necessity for blood. The lust and the compulsion for both blood and sex.

“I’m fine.” She answered without looking at him.

It wasn’t just the whole feeding what bothered her. Maybe she was being foolish, but Arya had been furious at Daenerys’ interest in Jon and then confused with the princess openly engaging in sex with them, even if Jon never touched her while Arya stood between them. She couldn’t help wondering if something had happened between them in the past.

“What’s the problem?” He asked as his fingers gently pulled her chin so he could kiss her. “I can feel it. You have been avoiding the matter of feeding. If you don’t feel comfortable doing it here I can arrange for us to go out for a private meal.”

“It’s not that.” She tried to get away from him and although she was still weak in comparison to him Jon let her walk out of the bathroom.

“What is it then?” He insisted. Something in his voice sounded genuinely concerned with her, while she could also notice a hint of contentment. “It’s not wrong for you to admit you liked it, you know? It always feels good and it’s something we can’t avoid. Those preys walked out of the house alive and perfectly content with their lives and the money they got.”

“They are paid?” Arya finally turned to face him. Jon simply nodded.

“Rhaegar finds it to be more civilized and less complicated than risk going out to hunt. Blood bags are for travels and easy storage, while the donors are for proper meals. There are a great number of them and it pays well enough for them to keep coming.” Jon said calmly. “Most would do it for free just for the pleasure of the experience.”

“Just like you visiting Daenerys, I bet.” It came out of her mouth before she could realize. “Just for the pleasure of the experience.”

He grinned at her with sheer satisfaction.

“Jealous, are you?” He asked. “To be honest, I should be the jealous one. The way you were looking at your prey’s cock and how you were sucking at his tight as if you have never tasted something so fine.” His voice was low and dark already. “You were moaning prettily as Daenerys fingers played with your cunt.” She felt his arms around her waist once more and his hot breath tickling her neck. “It was a beautiful sight, which I won’t deny. It made me uncomfortable, though. If someone is to please you, it should be me.” He kissed her behind her ear, making Arya shiver. “Don’t worry about Daenerys. She is either to become Rhaegar’s queen, or to be given to another clan to gain their support. I can’t touch her and I never did it.”

“She seemed interested.” Arya said sourly. “Why wouldn’t you take her for yourself?”

“She seemed more interested in you. I refused her because I was already in love with another.” Jon answered sweetly. “She never had a male and she is utterly frustrated with Rhaegar’s lack of answer. She keeps servants that please her constantly and feeding can keep her settled for a while. She is sure to be given to a male during the gathering.”

“Is there a favorite?” Arya turned to face him. Jon caressed her face gently and smiled at her.

“The Martells for tradition. Rhaegar’s late queen was one of them and she was killed along with their children during the war.” Jon said. Sometimes Arya simply couldn’t understand how easily he gave information to her. Maybe he never realized how dangerous it could be, but so far her physical condition and forced obedience had helped her to create an illusion of innocence.

She kissed him hungrily after that answer and he was more than happy to repay her with passion.

“We should have a private dinner once we get there.” Arya said with her lips still pressed against his.

“Anything you want.” He answered obediently.

Xxxxxx

For a while he had contemplated his whole existence with apathy. Ever since Lyanna was taken away from him the kingdom stood on precarious basis.

The war caused his reign more damage than Rhaegar dared to admit and it wasn’t difficult to see the other clans moving the pieces around the board. Only three noble females available and the imminence of another war were reason enough for him to fear for the future.

Rhaegar observed as the guards embarked Jon and the girl. Both of them with their eyes covered and obediently entering the car so they could be moved to a safer place.

He couldn’t help getting dazzled at her sight. Arya Stark looked so much like Lyanna that Rhaegar wondered if there was such a thing as a immortal soul or reincarnation. That was a tempting concept; so tempting that his body seemed to have awakened again after almost thirty years of reclusion.

Not even blood had tasted the same after Lyannas death, but since Arya was brought to the house it took him ten young women for him to settle his appetite for blood. The sounds that came out the boy’s chambers were plainly obscene like just a couple in the peak of a female’s cycle could be. Jon wouldn’t go a day without taking her at least once and the idea of such a precious thing being wasted on a boy like Jon was infuriating.

The king considered finally going to Daenerys chambers and be done with his lust and need for female companion, but at that point things weren’t that easily. His sister could be a valuable tool in his plans.

Tyrells and Martells were likely to fight each other for the privilege of mounting Daenerys. Maybe the rules of mating should be revised so one female could serve to more than one male and increase the chances of conception.

“You are being far too obvious in your interest.” Daenerys voice sounded somewhere behind him. If she was angry or offended by his interest in another female she was polite enough to not let it show. “After everything we went through for you to get a child in the last one, it wouldn’t be wise for you to fight your son over a female.”

“This shouldn’t be of your concern.” Rhaegar replied without enthusiasm. “You’ll get a mate soon enough. That should keep your mind sufficiently occupied.”

“You could have the job, but I guess I lack the dark hair, the grey eyes and the long face for you to ever consider it.” Daenerys replied bitterly. “We should give the clans another Targaryen of pure blood, but you just can’t get over Lyanna’s ghost.”

“Don’t dare to speak her name.” Rhaegar warned dangerously. “You are the last female of this house, but not even that will protect you from my rage. If you insist on the topic I’ll gladly give you to Tyrion Lannister to have the first ride.”

“At least it wouldn’t be as disappointing as you.” Daenerys snapped back. “At least we have reason to be hopeful. She doesn’t behave as a changed one. She craves for blood and sex, preferably together. Jon is more than solicit in helping her to get settled. She feels warm, wet and silky inside.”

“Do you think she is near her peak?” Rhaegar questioned bluntly.

“Who knows?” She answered. “Lyanna didn’t last enough for us to understand how the cycle works on her. Arya is no different in this. She might have them more frequently, or not. The fact is she doesn’t need them to accept Jon whenever he approaches her.”

“I believe it shouldn’t be long until we find out.” Rhaegar finally turned to take a look at her. “Get your toys and pretty clothes, sister. We can’t let the guests waiting.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you were expecting more smut! XD  
> Sorry guys, I needed to get the plot in motion. There will be more smut soon enough.  
> Reviews are highly appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

It took them hours to get to their new hiding place, even when a private jet had been used in the process. Arya couldn’t help thinking how clever the damn thing was once she opened her eyes to face the never ending see surrounding the castle. _An island. A fucking prison surrounded by water._

The wolves wouldn’t be able to track them there and even if her family discovered that castle it would be difficult for them to get near the mighty fortress without being noticed from a distance.

Several boats berthed at the East side of the island to land supplies and passengers alike. Arya observed everything from the window of her new room without much enthusiasm. The colors of the ships’ casks gave away the names of the clans that had already arrived. She knew all of them by heart and that made her fearful.

The Lannisters were said to be proud and rich with, but it wasn’t their golden manes and green eyes what made them so easy to spot. They were the largest clan, with a total of six members. Cersei Lannister was famous among the nobles for giving birth to three children, being one of them a female. That alone granted her such a high status that only Rhaegar was above her and her brother-mate, according to Jon’s informations. The adults were all vicious, cunning and short tempered, being the Imp the only exception to their violent nature.

The Martells usually avoided quarrels with the crown, but since Rhaegar’s queen had been killed there was bitterness between the houses. Doran was an ancient thing, with no taste for unnecessary bloodshed and petty wars. The same couldn’t be said about his brother and daughter. The others were obedient enough if Oberyn decided to keep his mouth shut.

Finally there were the Tyrells. Jon said that they were usually diplomatic and supportive to Rhaegar’s reign, but behind the refinement and pleasant smiles the family was well known for their fighting skills. Willas was the older one and leader of the clan. His greatest wish was for his sister to become Rhaegar’s new queen, but as far as they knew no decision have been made. _“Never trust a rose. All of them have thorns under their pretty petals and leafs.”_ He had warned her.

Arya had already figured that none of them would like the idea of risking their numbers fighting a war over another Stark girl, but at that point it was something inevitable. Killing her wouldn’t prevent the fight, protecting her wouldn’t either, but if she proved to be fertile than at least their effort would be worthy.

Jon had left her on the room while he made sure that all the guests were comfortably accommodated. He had warned her about walking around on her own. With all those nobles around it would be too risky. He promised her to come back soon, but it had been hours since he left and she was feeling restless.

Arya doubted that he had a plan prepared to spare her family of the killing. If she was to be honest about the whole thing, Arya was painfully aware that both sides would suffer but only one of them had immortality at their sides. She had no idea of what she should do about it, but to remain locked up in a tower while her life was decided by someone else wasn’t in her nature.

A soft knock on the door gave her a startle. Before she could say anything the door was opened, revealing a woman with a heart shape face and red hair. Her clothes matched her hair in color while the ruby on her throat seemed to capture all the light around her. _The Red Witch._ She remembered Jon mentioning the woman and she remembered he didn’t like her.

The Red Woman walked in as if she owned the place somehow, but she was clever enough to bow before Arya in a sign of respect. Her smile was a mask and judging by the way she moved she could be as old as Rhaegar.

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, my lady.” She said in an effort of being pleasant. “My name is Melissandre. I’m here to examine you as requested by His Majesty.”

Something in her voice made Arya uneasy and suddenly alert. She was one of Rhaegar’s creatures after all.

“I don’t see why I would have need of your services. I have no interest in magic or whatever it is that you do.” Arya replied sharply and Melissandre ignored her. The Red Woman walked around the room and stopped in front of the fireplace.

“You might not care about my talents, but I can be useful to you anyway.” Melissandre answered courteously. “The prince isn’t fond of me either, but I was the one who saw him in the flames. The prince that was promised. The dawn of a new age for the immortal ones.”

“I don’t see why I would be interested in this.” Arya insisted. The only thing she wanted was for that woman to present her with a way out of that place or to simply vanish.“I’ve killed vampires my whole life. Becoming one isn’t exactly what I wanted. If you tell me that I am to die soon I could change my mind about it.”

Melissandre looked at her cautiously for a while, before turning her attentions back to the fire.

“For someone that talks and acts as a noble, you should consider that maybe you are exactly where you were supposed to be.” The Red Woman said soberly. “There’s darkness in you. Too much for you to ignore and I can feel how thrilled and greedy you grow as you reach the final stage of the change. You have never been this powerful and in time you may even raise above all these creatures you loathe so much.”

“I’m little more than a slave or a breading mare to them. I have no rights here. Nowhere to go and no friends to help me. I’m nothing but a toy to keep Jon entertained.” Arya nearly roared. Melissandre smiled at her indulgently.

“You are more than that.” The Witch declared with a hint of awe. “Maybe you don’t see it right now, but you have set the wheels in motion and there’s something great coming our way. The board is ready and the pieces are moving already. Kings like to think that they are the mighty ones, but in the chessboard the Queen is the powerful one. I’ve seen it all in the fire. I could tell you about all the greatness of it.”

“Will you talk in riddles all the time? It’s annoying.” Arya pointed. “Say what you must and get out of here.”

“You must give me your hand first.” Melissandre answered with a smirk.

Arya did what the Red Woman asked and cautiously offered her hand. Melissandre grabbed her palm and swiftly cut Arya’s finger. The Red Woman took the bleeding finger to her mouth and sucked at it, but not in the sensuous and pleasuring way that vampires usually tasted blood. That gesture was somehow repulsing and disgusting.

Arya shivered at the contact of Melissandre’s tongue with her thumb. An unexplainable fear took her all of a sudden as the Red Witch looked at her with awe.

 _“Three days for the wolves to come and another victim to be sacrificed for you to rise. Three days for your womb to be a field ready for the seed of a male. Three days for you to embrace your dark gift and accept your fate. There will be blood and death as they fight for you, but once the mate has fulfilled his duty you will give birth to the king’s child and to a new_ _era.”_ Her voice came out like a voice Arya might have heard in a dream. Was that a prophecy?

Another victim to be sacrificed? The king’s child? That meant… _Jon is in danger!_ A voice shouted in her head with panic.

Arya felt her entire body getting tense and ready to attack. Melissandre might have felt that, because the Red Witch gave a few steps back.

“If you care at all about your life, you better never talk about it with anyone else. Not with the king and certainly not with the prince.” Arya growled in a warning. “If I ever dream about you open up your big mouth I promise you that Rhaegar will look like a sweet kitten! I’ll make you suffer and I’ll laugh at you while I make you regret the day you were born!”

“I shouldn’t be angry at me or my talents.” Melissandre answered with an indulgent smile. “If you must revolt, your destiny is the one to be blamed. Your blood brought you here and neither the king nor the prince is to be blamed.”

“What of my blood?” Arya roared. “I was born to fight for the living and kill leeches! That’s my inheritance!”

“And yet wolves and dragons are much alike.” Melissandre insisted. “Some might even say that both bloodlines were born from the same magic. The only inheritance in your blood is that of darkness, no matter what side you chose or what side you were brought to.”

“Out of my sight!” Arya commanded harshly.

At that Melissandre bowed. The Red Woman slowly walked away without even daring to look at Arya directly. She left the room while everything inside Arya crumbled down as the panic took over her.

She wished for nothing but a clean death for her. That was the only way for her to be free from that curse that followed her since birth.

To some extent Jon had always been right about the reasons that ultimately led her to drop Needle and run right into his arms. Arya have always been aware of what he had become and she chose to ignore it anyway. He had come back to her and she didn’t care about the price she would have to pay for the request she had made about a thousand times. The price was her own life and will; the very acceptance of everything she had been raised to hate.

She loved him that much, even if her stomach revolted whenever Arya thought about the experience of tasting blood. She still loved him even if everything in her screamed that those feeling were wrong and she shouldn’t crave for his body that much.

Was it all for nothing? Jon and her family would die so she could be handed over to Rhaegar to bare his bloody children? She would rather lay with the king and beg him to not kill Jon than consider experiencing Jon’s death a second time.

Suddenly the room felt too small for her to tolerate. She needed air, or maybe just someone to kill her swiftly.

Arya ran out of the room, completely ignoring everything she had been told about the danger of walking around the place on her own. Maybe she was strong enough to sneak into and take the damn thing.

She got lost in the infinite amount of corridors and at every corner Arya felt even more desperate. She wanted to scream and kill something with her bare hands as the overwhelming sensation of despair took over her.

“If you are trying to escape the castle, I suggest you to give up right now, my dear.” A soft and melodious voice warned her. Arya felt the fear paralyzing her all of a sudden. “On the other hand, if you are looking for your room or something to eat I can help you.”

“I was looking for Jon.” She answered, while trying to keep a composed demeanor as she sensed his smell and heard his steps approaching her.

“Jon shall be here in a few hours.” Arya closed his eyes as she felt his hands resting on her shoulders. “I understand that he demands much of you since your arrival.” The long and elegant fingers gently collected her hair to place it over her shoulder. “He can be so reckless about these things that it makes me wonder if he is tending to your needs properly.”

“I’m fine.” Arya replied sharply.

“I bet you would say that even if you were starving. I admire this stubbornness in you. This pride you carry around in such a dignifying way…My Lyanna was just the same.” Rhaegar’s voice was inviting and emotionless. “Your family and other hunters like to think of our kind as monsters. You should have seen what was made of her body once your father got his hands on her, or how they killed Ellia and the children. That was…True monstrosity.”

“In their place I would have done the same.” Arya answered boldly.

“I do not doubt it, but perhaps you should consider making the best of this new life. It can be truly wonderful to be above mortality. Infinite pleasure at every drop of blood.” Rhaegar suggested before pulling her shoulders lightly so Arya would turn around to face him. His deep purple eyes were full of enchantment as he touched her cheeks. “Maybe Jon isn’t of your liking. An unsuitable mate can be a nuisance in the long run, I must say.”

“Would you be a better choice of a mate?” Arya questioned with her voice full of sarcasm. Rhaegar answered her with a dangerous smile.

“I would be a safer choice.” He answered her with indulgence. “Everything you see here belongs to me and don’t let the boy’s petty displays of territorialism to convince of the contrary. You are in my domains and therefore belong to me. I am the one keeping you safe and I could be good for you.”

“I don’t see how you could do it. Your late mate died under you care and why shouldn’t it happen to me?” Arya growled lowly.

“I’m the only thing standing between you and the clans right now. Jon lacks the support and the love of my people, while I could give you a comfortable life and all the respect you might desire.” His tongue sensuously licked her earlobe, making her shiver. His hand holding her by the nape. “I have the experience of the ages I’ve seen and I could share it with you both in life and in bed. I would be a devoted and passionate lover to you, my dear.”

“What if I said no?” Arya tested the limits of his patience.

“Consider that you might not have a choice in the future.” Rhaegar smiled at her politely. “As I said…The clans don’t like Jon and are likely to see your union as problematic, especially because we don’t know the kind of creatures that will be born form it. If that’s the case, I’ll have to take drastic measures to ensure peace among the nobles and the safest place for you would be in my bed.”

Arya couldn’t help feeling sick at his obvious interest. She knew since the first day that she was walking on thin ice. At first suicide sounded like a good option, but Jon knew her too well to trust her survival nature blindly and he was right about that. Dying wouldn’t solve the problem and in the end of the day her family and the man she loved would suffer greatly.

The proximity of Rhaegar’s mouth to her skin felt disgusting, but maybe she could play him to her advantage. Rhaegar had been the one to risk his kingdom for a woman and that was proof enough that no matter the centuries he was no better than any man in love.

“What will happen with Jon?” She asked carefully.

“It depends on his intelligence, I suppose.” Rhaegar cupped her face with one of his hands. “I had two children before him and there’s no reason to believe that I can’t sire another. Jon has been a constant disappointment anyway. Do you really think I would lament his death? I’m not that sentimental. It would be wise for him not to defy me.”

“You wouldn’t spare him not even in respect for Lyanna’s sacrifice?” Arya’s voice came out shocked. His touch was careful and repulsive. “He is your son!”

“Why should I keep him when you are all the replacement I need?” Rhaegar asked with a cold smile. “Of course I would rather have you at your own free will and I know that killing a former mate is a terrible way of conquering a female. I’m willing to let him live if you prove to be as clever as I think you are.”

That was the bargain she was looking for.

Arya lowered her eyes and shrank her shoulders lightly. A cruel and almost imperceptive grin took Rhaegars handsome and regal face as his indigo eyes scanned her suddenly vulnerable figure. His fingers got bolder while he caressed her face and gently traced the line of her neck as his body leaned forward.

She could feel his warm breath tickling her neck as his mouth approached her skin. Arya closed her eyes, preparing for the bite that would certainly come. If only she had Needle, or something to use as a weapon to pierce his heart…That would be the end of him.

“Your Grace!” Another voice broke the silence and the heavy tension that filled the air around them. Another male and an important one given Rhaegar’s reaction.

The king put a respectable distance between them before looking at the other male with his usual coolness and regal demeanor. Arya turned her body to face the stranger. A tall man with a gracious figure, pleasant complexion and a bad leg that required a can. His hair was light brown and his eyes were surprisingly sweet for a leech. Something about him made Arya remember of all the fairy tales in the world. That male would have fitted any description of Prince Charming.

“Lord Tyrell, it’s a pleasure to meet you again.” Rhaegar greeted him. “May I present you Lady Arya; Jon’s new mate.”

“I’m truly delighted to have the honor of meeting such an exquisite creature.” If she liked her or not, Arya could hardly tell. Lord Tyrell paid her an elegant reverence and his smile seemed genuine enough for her to feel comfortable in his presence. “I was talking with His Highness and our prince seemed much pleased with the occasion of your presentation. I do enjoy the prince’s company and I couldn’t be more satisfied with the news of him finding a mate.”

“Thank you for your kindness, Lord Tyrell.” Arya replied with utter curiosity.

“I’m deeply sorry for my interruption, but His Highness was looking for you, my lady. He was somewhere near the library just a few seconds ago. May I have the honor of escorting you to his presence?”

“Of course.” Arya agreed with sudden relief. “I would be most thankful to you.”

Arya felt an unexplainable sense of relief and gratitude toward Lord Tyrell. She would go back to tease Rhaegar’s desires, only the next time she would be prepared to get rid of him for good.

Rhaegar stood behind her with his impeccable composure and serene demeanor as Arya accepted Lord Tyrell’s arm so he could conduct her out of that damn place. They walked for a while until Rhaegar’s smell disappeared in the castle. Only then Lord Tyrell seemed to relax enough to risk making conversation with her.

“You should be more careful.” He said to her cautiously. “Staying between Rhaegar and his son is nothing but a terrific way of getting yourself killed.”

“So I guess you never meet Jon in the first place.” Arya concluded. “I’m not exactly happy about my position, but once I get threatened playing along and dance by Rhaegar’s tune seemed the obvious choice.”

“Indeed, but never get too close to the fire.” He insisted with a kind smile playing on his lips. “I can see the appeal you have to him. I knew Lady Lyanna very briefly, but it was enough time for me to say that you look just like her.”

“Why even bother to help me? I thought that at this point all the clans would gladly ask for my head for triggering another war.” Arya pointed, making Willas smile with satisfaction.

“You are clever and observant. I think we might get along quite well.” He said with sympathy. “Most of the clans will see you as a threat because of the imminent conflict. Although I recognize that it’s hardly the time to another war, I also think that acquiring another female to our ranks is something we desperately need. I’m not your enemy, my lady. If anything I want to be an ally to you and if I’m allowed a piece of advice…Getting to close to Rhaegar at this point would be a mistake. He nearly destroyed us with his obsession, so I would rather be overzealous than risk my family’s security because Rhaegar is incapable of thinking straight whenever a Stark girl is involved.”

“I suppose I’m in your debt, but I would like to know…Why did you presume that being with the king wasn’t my desire?” Arya questioned once they approached the library. Lord Tyrell smirked at that question.

“Let us say that knowing things is my business. You might be new to this life, but I’ve been watching you and the prince for a while now.” Lord Tyrell turned to face her properly before taking one of her hands and raise it to his lips. “To deny that you and the prince have a strong bond would be foolishness. This is something rare among us, so I would rather not fight against the mighty forces that guide the universe. Here I leave you to your mate, my lady.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it and reviews are highly appreciated. ^^


	8. Chapter 8

He couldn’t pretend that he wasn’t bothered by his father’s evasive behavior, or the mess their base became with all the hunters arriving to offer them help. Bran tried to stay calm and think clearly about the best way to get more information on what was going on inside the leeches’ community, but so far he had been ignored by his peers.

He didn’t want to attack, at least not until he had a clear notion about what was going on. He needed to understand what happened to his sister and most of all he needed to know how it was possible for Jon to be alive. Robb wasn’t dealing well with the possibility of Jon being alive and his humor was likely to turn him into a nuisance instead of a useful ally.

If no one would give him credit, than he would have to act alone. Bran grabbed supplies and weapons before going straight to the kennels to find Summer.

The place was unusually quiet, with Grey Wind and Summer sleeping in their usual spots. _To quiet for me to consider it to be normal._ There was something missing. _Nymeria! Where is Nymeria?!_ His mind shouted before Summer opening his eyes lazily.

It didn’t take long for Bran’s absence to be felt by his father and brother. Soon Robb and Ned showed up at the kennels, with obvious distress. Bran looked at them with concern, but he was no less inclined to find his sister on his own.

“What are you doing here? You are needed inside.” His father said harshly. “I don’t want another of my children missing.”

“I don’t think the others will be of great help.” Bran said cautiously. “In fact I would rather treat this as a family matter instead of engaging in another war.”

“If we want to win we need the others.” Ned answered in his usual economic way.

“What if I don’t want to win? This is not about this fucking quest, or family honor, or whatever the reason why we hunt leeches. This is about finding my sister and bring her back home safe.” Bran answered boldly. “Once you stood in my place, father. You wanted to save aunt Lyanna, just like grandfather and uncle Brandon. In the end only you came back home and I’m not craving for another family funeral.”

“Bran is right.” Robb said soberly. “We have much to lose and for what? The leeches’ attacks seem to be under control. We have occasional casualties, but not half as bad as it was in grandpa’s time. They have lived for hundred years and for all that we know they are organized and intelligent. Maybe it’s time for negotiation instead of carnage.”

“You don’t know what you are talking about. Those demons are incapable of showing mercy or even consider negotiating with humans!” Ned roared. “You have no idea of what they are capable of!”

“Well…I would know if you considered to say what really happened with Lyanna and why this suddenly became a preparation for war.” Bran replied sharply. “Better yet; what happened with Jon?”

“I did my best to save the boy. He was like a son to me, but now he is dead.” Ned replied evasively.

“Except he is not dead.” Robb added. “Summer sensed his smell in the place where found Arya’s clothes and blood.  He is alive.”

“Not to me and not to this family. Both of you should stop this inquiring and get back to the preparations!” Ned growled in answer.

“So he is alive and you were aware of it.” Bran concluded. “You are hiding things from us and from the other. This is not how we work, father.”

“He is no longer human. I sent him back to the place where he belongs before he could harm us, but as it seems it wasn’t enough. Now he has my daughter and I doubt there’s a way back for her.”

“Are you saying that you are giving up Arya?” Robb closed his hand in a fist while the anger burned in his eyes. Grey Wind rose immediately, getting in attack position. “She is your daughter! Our sister! How can you possibly consider it?!”

“What would you have me do? At this point she is no longer the Arya we know. She is a slave of bloodlust and a play thing for those leeches like my sister before her. The only thing we can do, the right thing to do at this point…Is to give her a quick death.” Bran’s blood froze in his veins while both Grey Wind and Summer growled at Eddard Stark.

“I refuse to believe what you just said.” Bran said. His voice was full with disgust and shock.

“That’s why you had us looking for her?!” Robb wasn’t any better than his younger brother. “You want us to kill our sister?”

“I don’t want it.” Ned’s voice came out broken. “But I would rather put my little girl to rest in a peaceful place by my sister’s side than allow her to become a leech.”

“This is madness.” Bran argued. “There’s no way in hell I’m helping you with this!”

“There’s one thing I don’t get.” Robb pointed. “Why did you say that Jon is where he belongs? He is our brother too.”

Ned lowered his head and said nothing about it as if he was somehow ashamed. Bran looked at his father with anger while waiting for an answer. Jon had never been treated like a Stark, even when their father insisted on saying that they shared the same blood. Slowly the truth sounded clear in his mind and Bran had to struggle to keep his cool mind and temper.

“He is not our brother.” Bran said sharply. “He is Lyanna’s son, isn’t he?”

“Yes.” Ned said.

“Robert’s child?” Robb asked in panic.

“No.” Ned replied sadly. “He looked human when I held him in my arms for the first time. Lyanna begged me to spare him. To keep him safe. I raised him as one of us. I hoped he would become the greatest hunter we had ever seen, but his blood spoke louder.”

“You…You killed your sister.” Bran was petrified with disgust.

“She had been turned!” Ned tried to defend himself. “I had no choice! Rhaegar would never give her peace!”

“You expect us to do the same to Arya?” Robb questioned with repulse. Ned simply lowered his head. “If we do such a thing…If we ever stoop so low, why would even call ourselves the good guys?”

“I refuse to be a monster.” Bran declared. “I’m going to get my sister back. Leech or not, she will always be a Stark. That’s good enough for me.”

“I’m going with you.” Robb said before both of them could turn their backs to Ned Stark.

Ned couldn’t bring himself to stop them, maybe because he wanted to believe that there was a chance for Arya to come back home safe and sound. As he looked at his sons he couldn’t help crying. He wished he had had the same courage to fight for his sister, instead of killing her.

Xxxxxx

He found it strange at first, but when the leader of clan Tyrell asks for an audience there was no other option but to accept.

Of all the clans the Tyrells were truly vital to Rhaegar’s reign. They had control over blood supplies, laboratories and hospitals, along with an army that was considered the best among vampires. Willas was an intelligent and diplomatic leader although his ideas were generally considered too liberal and progressive to the other clans.

He insisted to show Jon the Tyrell boat and Jon suspected it had something to do with the necessity of secrecy. The Tyrell yacht was indeed impressive and luxurious to match the clan’s taste for comfort, but there was no one inside to hear them talking.

“You sounded urgent in your request.” Jon pointed. “May I know the reason why I’m here?”

“I like your practical mindset. It’s a relief to be able to talk frankly for a change.” Willas said as he took a sit to observe the starry sky. “Please, take a sit.” He insisted with politeness.

“I’m all ears.” Jon said as he made himself comfortable.

“I’m already aware of the reasons why all the clans were summoned. I would be a fool if I told you I’m not worried about it.” Willas sounded reasonable and diplomatic as usual. “I like you, Jon. I think you to be the greatest thing to happen in our world in a long time now. Your existence alone is the most formidable discovery we could ever achieve. When I heard you had taken a mate, I could only hope for this union to be fruitful even when we have no idea of the kind of offspring you might produce.”

“Does this conversation have a point?” Jon asked bluntly. He needed to go back to Arya as soon as possible. Willas smirked at that.

“Well, it does.” Tyrell said calmly. “Knowing things is my business and I have been doing it since I can remember. When your mother died and you were taken away by the Starks, Rhaegar gave me the mission of looking after your every move. I’ve been observing from a safe distance, just to make sure of what kind of creature you would become. I couldn’t help noticing how close you were to Arya Stark, nor how much she looks like your mother. In times like this I feel tempted to believe karma and Freud’s theories. You proved to be your father’s son, but I find you to be far more reasonable in which concerns your actions. At this point we know that your mother was the first change vampire capable of procreating and your interest in Arya Stark made me wonder if there was something in the Stark bloodline that made them special somehow.”

“Any luck?” Jon asked without much enthusiasm. Willas seemed way too satisfied with his cleverness at that point.

“Indeed I had.” Willas said cheerfully. “I spent almost thirty years looking for a clue…Anything that could explain such a thing until I came across a legend. An old tale that tried to explain our very existence. It starts with two rival villages facing a terrible winter and famine. Once their leaders realized they were more likely to survive if working together they decided to look for a magic that could protect them from those harsh conditions. An old witch performed a spell that made them stronger, faster and adaptable. They survived the winter, but not in the same way. The village with the dragon banner had little grain and hunt at their disposal. When the hunger was too severe, the dragons started to attach travelers and drink their blood. The village with the wolf banner had little grain but their woods were full of wolves and bears to hunt. Both villages survived, but remained enemies, especially when the wolves realized that the dragons were feeding on humans, they started to fear an attack. That’s why they attacked first.”

“So all our history is reduced to this. Two morons looking for a witch to survive and then turning against each other.” Jon summarized without much enthusiasm. “I’m sorry, but I don’t see how this could explain anything about my mother’s abilities.”

“It’s rather simple, once you pay attention to the details of this story.” Willas insisted. “Vampires and hunters, or at least the Starks, had been under the same magic for centuries. The human blood bought us immortality and the wolves gave the Starks resilience and strength. We are the demons in the story, while the Starks were clearly the heroes allowed to keep their humanity. The point is that both sides survived because of the same magic. Survival is the main theme here and in all my centuries I’ve concluded that survival is natures’ main goal. Precisely when we face extinction our enemies born from the same magic prove to be our best chance of survival. We are the same in essence. That’s the reason why their females can bare our children.”

“What exactly do you want with all this storytelling?” Jon couldn’t help asking. “It’s a fascinating story and I can even believe it to be true given the lack of a better explanation. I don’t understand is why you are sharing it with me, though. Maybe you should share your ideas with the king.”

“A king that has failed to think about its subjects and brought death to nearly all the noble families because of his obsession over Lyanna Stark.” Willas said. “Lyanna proved to be valuable, but in the end of the fight she was killed and you were taken away. Rhaegar refused to take another queen and we were all desperate with the possibility of another attack. You being bold enough to bring another Stark girl to our ranks is still a dangerous move, but I prefer to believe your knowledge of their tactics will give us the upper hand. You have reason to fight for our side and give us a victory along with newborns. What I fear is that Rhaegar might put the plan in jeopardy once he decides that he is not willing to give you Arya when he can have her.” His voice was heavy with concern and cautious manipulation. Jon was aware of his father’s interest. He had sensed his smell on Arya and although there were no signs of blood sharing or intercourse, Jon knew the risks they were facing. “I was able to save her from his advances once, but that was a lucky strike.”

“For that I’m thankful.” Jon lowered his head in gratitude, but he could feel that such a display of heroism and kindness had strings attached. “What can I do to return the favor?” At that Willas smile got bigger and a little mischievous.

“We must stop this war and keep your lady safe, mustn’t we? The Starks are the key to our survival. I think that if there’s a chance of a pacific solution to this crisis you are the right man to lead us through it.” At that Jon’s eyes widened. What he was suggesting was nothing but treason. “I’m not the only one thinking like this, Jon. There’s no lost love between the Lannisters and Rhaegar. Oberyn would sooner kill Rhaegar for all the dishonor he threw upon Elia than to speak a word in his favor.”

“I’m not a pure blood and I’m way too young to your standards to ever consider taking the position.” Jon said soberly. “I want nothing but my mate’s safety and that’s the reason why I came here in the first place.”

“We are facing a new era. Maybe it’s time for us to recognize that survival will require us a bit of flexibility to deal with this crisis. You are capable. I’ve seen you fighting before and you are more than just competent and the same goes to your lady. Besides, I’m telling you that you that you have support among the clans and even Daenerys is growing tired of her brother.” Willas took a deep breath before turning his attentions back to the sky.

“And what is the price for your help?” Jon asked bluntly, making him grin with satisfaction.

“Margaery will take one of Cersei’s boys for her mate. Daenerys is likely to pick either Oberyn or Quentin, while Arianne gets one of my brothers.” Willas declared his plan with satisfaction. “They are all content with this outcome, but I would require something else for myself.”

Willas hand searched the pockets inside his coat carefully to find what looked like a bunch of pictures. He handed the photographs to Jon and it didn’t take long for him to know who was the girl in all of them.

“You see…No noble female will ever consider taking me as a mate because of my leg.” Willas explained. “The Starks have been quite clever to keep the other girl hidden during all these years. After everything that I told you I guess it isn’t difficult to understand why they keep this child as far as possible from us.”

“Sansa is what you want?” Jon questioned in shock. “How can I even hope to achieve a peaceful outcome when you are plotting to kidnap another Stark? You are being delusional.”

“The girl hasn’t spoken with her family in years and the Starks know the risk of exposing her. She is isolated and lives a perfectly ordinary life in a small flat without any kind of specialized security. No flat mates, no pets…I think she is very introverted since there’s no meaningful friendship of connections of any kind. She is a regular employee and a regular student. Sansa Stark has nothing to distinguish her in the crowd except her beauty. She actually makes an effort to pass by unnoticed, which must be a sign that she is aware of the sort of risks that surround her. A pretty girl disappearing in big city is hardly something new. I could make it look like an ordinary casualty of the urban violence. Nothing to trace her back to us.”

“I assume you already have a plan. Do you have any idea of how difficult you’ll make my life when Arya find out about what you did to her sister?” Jon questioned. “Arya is far from being a subservient and meek female. If I know her at all, she already have a suicide plan ready in her head. How can I possibly consider your suggestion when it is likely to make my relationship with my mate a nightmare?”

“Let us be frank…It’s either her sister turned into one of us, or the death of her entire family in the coming war. I will keep her safely guarded in my domains. Our dear lady Arya will never know unless you tell her. I understand they have never been close to begin with, so why would she be concerned with Sansa’s whereabouts?” Willas tried to sound as reasonable as possible, but that was the very decision that could implode Jon’s relationship with Arya for good.

It was also the help he needed to prevent a bloodbath and keep Arya safe.

“Do I have your permission?” Willas asked politely.

“I guess I don’t have to remind you that Arya must never know about this.” Jon insisted.

“You have my word. Discretion is what I value. Our dear lady Arya will never dream of this transaction.”

“Sansa must be treated as a noble of the highest rank. She must not be harmed or forced in any way. I don’t care a shit about the whole perpetuation of the species thing. Sansa is her own woman and I won’t tolerate any sort of violence against her.” Jon growled in warning. “I’m giving you a chance to woo her. I’m giving you my permission for you to start courtship and nothing else.”

Willas bowed his head in sign of agreement, but Jon knew quite well that nobles would hardly see Sansa as one of them and Willas was no exception to it. He would play dirty if needed and if he did Jon would have cause to send his head back to the Starks as a sign of good faith.

“You are a man of honor. I appreciate that.” Willas said. “I will treat the lady as I would like my beloved sister to be treated by her mate. You have my word that lady Sansa will wish for nothing and she will be respected and worshiped like a goddess.”

“I guess we have an agreement.” Jon offered him his hand, but Willas refused the gesture. He rose from his sit and bowed before Jon in sign of respect and rank.

“Indeed we have…” He said solemnly. “Your Grace.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...Now you know how treacherous the vampires can be and how the line that separate the good guys and the bad guys is blurred. I hope you like it and reviews are most welcome.


	9. Chapter 9

Jon had been waiting for her in the library just like Willas Tyrell had said. For a moment she was worried about Rhaegar’s smell on her and how Jon would react to it. If he sensed anything he never said a word about it.

Arya hugged him tightly for a while. Jon didn’t ask why she was so distressed. Maybe he was way more aware of the risky position than she had been. Arya closed her eyes a bit as he tenderly caressed her hair. Three days…The Red Witch had said three days.

He cupped her face between his hands after a while as if he was admiring a work of art. For a brief moment Arya saw a glimpse of the boy she had loved so fiercely since she learned to walk. He was there, within those grey eyes; still lonely, scared and desperate to become the hero of their story. For a second Arya would even admit that is becoming a leech was the price she had to pay in order to stay with him forever…She didn’t mind it at all.

“Immortality suits you.” He said in a loving tone. “You look exquisite.”

“Why the need for compliments?” She asked sharply as she usually did.

“I just wanted to remember you how beautiful you are.” He grinned at her fondly. “I just want you to know how much I love you.”

“Is there something troubling you?” Arya’s curiosity would never be settled by those sweet words. Jon sighed before picking a dagger he had been hiding in the study table.

He looked at the blade carefully and even from a distance Arya could tell it was a formidable weapon. It was the first time she was allowed to see a blade since she was changed. Jon was smart enough to know that with a blade in hand she would either take her own life or kill someone inside the castle, preferably the big bad leech.

“I can smell him on you.” He said soberly and for a moment Arya wondered if Jon doubted her loyalty. Was a male’s instinct so strong that his jealousy couldn’t tolerate a female tainted by the smell of another? “I know you, Arya. You would never allow him to touch you without a fight, unless he had threatened someone you care about. I know this isn’t Needle, but given the place we are and the obvious necessity of you to have something to defend yourself this will have to do.”

Jon handled her the dagger even knowing that a part of her would always consider taking her own life. He trusted her for the first time since she was turned. For a brief second she felt relieved and confided. If Rhaegar approached her again he would face that blade standing between them.

“Valyrian steel?” She asked once she had the dagger in her hands.

“Only the best for my girl.” Jon smirked at her. “Just make sure you’ll be safe.” Arya nodded.

“Any news from my family?” She asked in return. “I doubt they will find us here.”

“Nothing yet, but even if the wolves can’t track us the movement of the guards is likely to give away our location. Bran is a hell of a tracker and Robb a bloody fighter to the bone. I don’t seen them giving up a fight any time soon.” Jon sighted as Arya put the blade down.

“Will you kill them?” She asked darkly. “You once called them family, remember?”

“I would rather find a pacific solution to this. I want to, but I have no idea of what kind of reactions I can expect.” Jon said tired. “I just…I just don’t want to be alone. You are all that I have now.”

“It took me a while to understand it but…At this point what good would come from my suicide? This wouldn’t stop the butchery. I don’t like the fact that I’ve become something I was raised to hate. I’m not used to stand by and wait for my life to be decided by someone else. If I can’t change my current position, I can at least use it to my favor. Right now the only thing I want is to keep my family safe.”

“I’ll do my best to keep them safe.” Jon promised.

“Why is Lord Tyrell so interested in us?” Arya couldn’t help feeling that Willas interest wasn’t guided by curiosity or mercy.

“He is said to be too liberal in his thinking. Some might call us an abomination, but Willas Tyrell would be more inclined to think of us as a viable and welcome solution to the extinction peril.” Jon said. “Other than that he might have quarrel with Rhaegar.”

“Will he offer us help?” Arya insisted.

“He might. I don’t know yet. It will come with a prince, though. That’s the scary part.” Jon said without much enthusiasm before brush her cheek with his thumb. “I must talk with him later today. Since I don’t trust Rhaegar to leave you alone, I’ll ask Val to stay at our door while I’m out.”

“I hardly need a babysitter and she would gladly hand me over to Rhaegar if he demanded so.” Arya pointed. “I would rather keep a weapon and nothing else.”

“She will prevent other males to disturb you. Rhaegar would hardly be so bold to risk support by making an advance on you when all the clans are gathered. It’s one thing for you to go to him on your free will, another entirely for him to enter our chambers when a guard is keeping your door.” Jon wouldn’t give up that idea any time soon.

“Why did you call me then?” He smirked teasingly at that. His hands mapped her back and boldly went down to her ass to give it a squeeze. Arya couldn’t help laughing at it. “I wonder when you’ll get enough.”

“Not any time soon.” He answered lowly. “I promised you dinner, didn’t I? I was wondering if you would like to make a date of it.” Arya’s arms were already around his neck as their lips approached each other rehearsing a kiss.

“A date?” She sounded shocked. “How would that work?”

“The usual, I guess.” Jon gave her a full smile at that. “You know…Just the two of us, some candles, music, and a couple of donors.” At that both of them laughed.

“Can it get any more cliché? I mean, you look like a couple from a bad vampire novel.” Arya pointed in a humorous tone. “Not that I’m complaining. I like the Addams’ Family vibe.”

“I like hearing your laugh again.” He said before kissing her tenderly. “I told you…It’s not as bad as we thought.”

“This is a conversation for another time. You better not dare to spoil our date with this subject.” Arya commanded immediately with a mocking tone.

“Willas insisted on showing me his yacht; security matters, I guess. I must talk to him first. I’ll find you as soon as I’m done with him and then we will have our date.”

“Here I thought I would have you form myself right now.” At that Jon claimed her mouth in a voracious kiss.

“We can always have a quick.” He suggested with evident lust. At that Arya grinned at him maliciously.

He sat her on the table and immediately spread her legs in answer. Arya’s hand slipped into his trousers just to feel him hard and ready for her. Jon growled against her lips as her fingers closed around his erection. His teeth barely waited until she had freed him from his clothes to give her neck a bite.

Arya’s mouth opened in a perfect ‘O’ as his mouth sucked her blood avidly. Jon seized the moment to get rid of her underwear and take her in a singled movement. Arya cried out in pleasure as he moved in and out of her. Her hands pulling his hair and her legs wrapped around his waist.

Her thirst answered to the call of his blood. Arya bit him on his neck as Jon increased the rhythm. The taste of his rich blood filled her with lust and fire. After engaging in blood sharing so many times Arya realized how truly intimate it was. It felt like sharing your very essence with the other, some sort of symbiotic ritual. Sex was still heavily erotic and guided by lust, but it was the blood sharing what gave her the intimate sensation that Jon would always be a part of her.

The orgasm came to her faster than usual. Jon lowered his body to press her back against the table as he pumped into her viciously. This time she couldn’t help calling his name as Jon drank her blood again before filling her with his seed.

That had been intense and yet not enough to settle both her hunger and her lust. Even after two consecutive orgasms she was left unfulfilled in her needs.

“You better be quick with Lord Tyrell or I’ll find someone else to keep me company.” Arya demanded with her voice low and heavy with desire. Jon growled in answer before letting go of her to get properly dressed.

“We can always skip dinner and go right to the dessert part.”Jon suggested. “I’ll be back soon. I promise.” He kissed her lips briefly.

“Maybe I should go to Daenerys since you are only jealous of males.” Arya teased him just to get a mean look in answer.

“I’ll ignore that.” He answered without amusement. “Nobody is taking care of your needs but me. Daenerys should learn to respect others’ mates. I won’t take long. If Willas start to chat nonstop I’ll throw him in the sea and run back to you.”

Arya chose to let it go for the moment. She kissed him again and again until Jon declared he had to go. Obviously he insisted that she should be careful, but once she held the dagger in her hands Arya felt a bit more like the huntress she was. Rhaegar wouldn’t stand a chance against her.

When Jon left the library to go find Willas Tyrell and his stupid boat, Arya went back to her room. She craved for a bit of blood. The bags would have to do for a while, at least until Jon came back to her.

It felt claustrophobic to remain in doors for so long, especially when she had little to do and the environment was so hostile. Arya entered the room and laid in bed to look up to the canopy after hiding the daggers under her pillow. Wolves and Dragons embroidered in the curtains suggested that maybe the room had been prepared to another Stark girl.

Who was Lyannas Stark? Was she a victim or a willing bride to the vampire king? Arya couldn’t help wondering. Jon was right to say that he didn’t know what option was the worst. Arya wanted to believe her aunt to be a willing bride, though. At least that option reinforced the idea that maybe vampires weren’t so monstrous after all, even if Rhaegar seemed to be the sort of creature that would never take a “no” for an answer. It even made her feel a bit less guilty for loving Jon and being happy whenever he was near.

She closed her eyes a bit as she sensed Val’s smell on the corridor. Slowly Arya felt her mind drifting away. The familiar sensation was welcome, just like the smell of the wilderness. The salty spray of the sea, the darkness of a basement, iron bars and an unexplainable fury. She was growling and howling. Crying out for her brothers’ help, but they were too far to listen.

She was locked up. _Leeches’ trap. The crippled one._ The wolf’s mind said. _Beware! He is dangerous!_ Nymeria’s mind insisted before looking at her side to face another wolf quietly sleeping. The albino and silent one… _Ghost!_

The white wolf looked at her with his blood red eyes. His nose sniffing the air around him and his tongue tasted something in the air. He rose from his spot with magnanimous grace. He sniffed the air around her and gave her coat and ears playful bites in an attempt of wooing her. Her smell was heavy, indicating that she was in heat.

The male seemed far less concerned with the jail around them then the female. He was only concerned with the possibility of mounting her as soon as possible and given the smell in that basement, he already had done it before.

Slowly the scenario vanished around her and Arya could no longer hear the wolf’s thoughts. She was back in the castle, locked up inside a tower where she could hear the dreadful sounds of a nasty fight. There was blood in her hands and clothes.

 _“They are coming for us.”_ A familiar voice declared. _“They will kill you and the child. You must run! I’ll delay them!”_

Arya turned to face the person by her side. Rhaegar stood there, blade in hand and a ferocious expression taking over his face. That was not the placid immortal who barely gave humans a second thought. That was the bloody warrior defending his family.

 _“Run, Lyanna!”_ He commanded angrily. _“They won’t see you as family or human! They will kill you without a second thought! I’ll get back to you as soon as I can, but you must get out of here with him.”_

He left the room after looking at her with eyes full of concern. She couldn’t understand why she never ran.

She wanted to scream in terror as she called for Jon in the middle of that nightmare. No matter how much she called for him, Jon was nowhere to be seen. Arya suddenly gave up screaming as she felt gentle fingers brushing her arms.

Warm kisses on her neck made her relax a bit. Jon had finally arrived from his meeting with Willas Tyrel. Arya didn’t bother to open her eyes. She simply enjoyed the pleasure of his tender caresses as he got rid of her clothes with calculated efficiency.

Hands fondly her bare breasts and sensuously going down her belly to touch her between the legs. Arya felt his fingers sinking in her moisture folds, making her moan. She could feel his erection pressed against her ass as he teased her. For all she cared he could take her there and then.

His tongue licking her neck and making her anticipate the sensation of the bite that failed to come. He was teasing her, Arya could tell that much. Working her all the way to her climax without blood sharing or penetration so she would cum as soon as he entered her. Arya pressed her ass against his cock, rubbing it so he would be as frustrated as she was.

His free hand held her by her throat as he purred liked a cat close to her ear. Arya could barely contain her frustration. She needed him inside her at that very moment. She needed his teeth sinking in the soft flesh of her neck and sucking at her blood like a newborn would do to his mother’s breasts.

“I told you…” At the sound of his voice Arya opened her eyes in panic. “I will be a passionate and devoted lover to you, my dear.” Rhaegar licked her earlobe as he tightened his grip on her.

“Get your bloody hands out of me!” Arya screamed as she tried to get rid of him. Rhaegar immobilized her pressing her front against the mattress and keeping his body weight on top of her.

“You seemed so obliging earlier, my dear.” He said as he rubbed his hard cock against her ass. “What happened?” His voice sounding low and dangerous against her neck. “Was it your vain hope that Willas Tyrell would keep me away from you or the good shag Jon gave you in the library?”

“Help! Help!” She screamed louder. Rhaegar once more licked her neck.

“Nobody will help you, my sweet! You belong to me! You are mine to do as I please!” She could feel his mouth on her neck and his teeth tickling her skin when she managed to free her arm to reach the dagger under the pillow.

With a swift move she hit him on his leg and opened a deep and long cut. Rhaegar screamed in pain and let go of her just enough for Arya to escape him with the blade in hand. The cut still bleeding, but soon he would be healed completely. Rhaegar looked at her with a dangerous grin as she stood in defensive position.

“You are just making this game funnier.” He said out of sheer satisfaction. “Valyrian steel? Expensive and difficult to acquire. Only Jon could have given it to you.” He said as he examined the cut on his leg. “You are bolder than I thought and the boy even more stupid than I had anticipated. This means death to him, you know? In fact it means death for you too, but I have other punishments in mind.”

“I’m not yours!” She roared out of anger. “I don’t belong to you or anyone else for that matter!”

Rhaegar rose from the bad and walked toward her with difficulty. He didn’t seem to care about his nakedness, or hers. He acted as if he was absolutely sure of his power over her. They circled each other for a while, evaluating the opponent with calculated movements. Arya could only wish for Jon to arrive soon.

“Do you think you can kill me on your own?” He asked in a condescending way. “I offered you a crown. I offered you safety. Do you think Jon can protect you once your family arrives? I’ve seen how they deal with treacherous sisters. How the chopped off Lyanna’s head and left her body behind.”

“Did you rape her?” Arya asked fiercely. “Did you take her against her will just like you were trying to do with me?” He smirked at her.

“You were playing along just fine when I was touching you. Would it make any difference if you hadn’t realized that I wasn’t him? A few more seconds and I would be inside you, Arya. What then? Would you pretend that you didn’t like it?” Rhaegar asked with a nasty smirk on his lips. “Lyanna fought like you once or twice, but that only lasted until she reached her peak. Then she would beg me to take her again and again. When she gave birth and held Jon in her arms for the first time she cried with joy.”

“Oh…This perspective sounds tempting.” She replied with her voice heavy with anger and sarcasm. “I am not Lyanna! My name is Arya Stark and I wasn’t raised to be a victim or a pet to any leech!”

“Unless the leech is my useless son.” Rhaegar teased her. “Oh don’t be foolish, child. He manipulated you all along until he had his teeth on your throat. Now he is manipulating you so you believe that he is your only chance of survival. Soon he will use your compulsion to get you with child and when it happens you will have an unbreakable bond with him. He will turn you against your family. He will lie to you and take whatever he wants until he is sitting on my throne.”

“And perhaps I’ll even help him to cut off your head to have the crown.” Arya roared. “You fail to see the obvious. Jon and I belong together and if the price to be paid is your head on a spike and the world in flames, so be it. I’ll take the torch and light the pyre myself!”

“Suit yourself.” Rhaegar said with disdain. “I’ll leave you with your illusions for now. Let’s see how long until Jon proves to be far less virtuous than you think.” He grabbed his robe from the floor and quietly dressed it before looking back at Arya with hungry eyes. “You need to learn a very important lesson, my dear. It’s in our nature to lie, to kill, and to manipulate in order to have more power. Only power can grant us survival.”

“Right now the only thing that can grant your survival is you getting out of my sight!”

Rhaegar bowed slight before walking away as if nothing had happened to him.

Arya sat back on the bed and tried to get dressed again with her shaky hands. Even thought she had been raised to fight instead of crying at that very moment she couldn’t resist the second. She felt lonely and ridiculously vulnerable. The worst part was that deep in her heart she knew that Jon had a growing ambition in him, something that could eventually taint their relationship.

Rhaegar was right to fan the flames of fear and longing in her. The only question that remained was if Arya would let the two Targaryens decide her fate or if she would take an active part in it. Well…It wasn’t really a question. She was Arya Stark and being a damsel in distress never suited her.

 _“Rhaegar will die.”_ She promised to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't like this chapter as much as I should. My intention was for Arya to kill Rhaegar, but I decided to let him live another day. The main question now is how this incident will affect the dynamics among vampires and also the impact it will have in Jon and Arya's relationship.  
> I hope you'll like it and reviews are highly appreciated.


	10. Chapter 10

Before he could go back to the castle, Willas insisted on showing him another thing. He called it a present in sign of good faith. For some odd reason it reminded Jon of the day he gave Arya her sword, Needle.

Willas took him to another ship that was responsible for the transport of heavy cargo and stayed far from the shore. That delay had made Jon uneasy. He wanted nothing but to go back to the castle to meet Arya.

Lord Tyrell quietly lead the way to the basement of the ship and for a second Jon considered if there was a trap settled for him. The place was dark, but it didn’t take long for the vampire prince to smell something familiar in the air. In the darkness he saw eyes, shining like starts. A pair golden, a pair red.

“It can’t be!” Jon let it escape his mouth mindlessly.

“My servants found them while collecting information. The male chose isolation after you joined us. The female ran away. I understand it’s an unusual behavior to such bests, but I also know that there’s nothing normal on the level of connection you share with them.”

Willas had locked the wolves in a huge jail to keep them from attacking the crew. Although Ghost was usually quiet, he growled at Lord Tyrell as Nymeria stood behind him.

“He not usually that angry, nor Nymeria that submissive.” Jon pointed. “What have you done to them?”

“I have done nothing but making sure they would be properly cared.” Willas pointed. “He is protecting his mate and the pups that she is carrying inside her. I believe this to be a good omen.”

“Pups? She had never accepted another male before.” Jon said in awe. “I suppose there’s a first time for everything. Arya will like to know.”

“Consider this my wedding gift to you and your lovely lady. I was considering taking them to shore and let them hunt in the woods. I don’t think the clans will have much time to look around the island. It’s quite safe for them.”

“Do that. I’ll see that they are not disturbed.” Jon said before turning to Willas. He offered Lord Tyrell his hand. “Thank you, Willas. I won’t forget this.”

“Since we are soon to be family, I wanted this friendship to start on good terms.” Lord Tyrell insisted on his charming and aristocratic ways. “I’ll let you know once Lady Sansa is safely accommodated in my domains.”

“No harm on her. She has the upper hand in this and if I dream of you disrespecting her somehow, you are a dead man.”

“A lady as lovely as that? Why would I hurt her when she could be my perfect bed partner? Believe me, I have no taste for women that don’t appreciate my company. For all that I know about Sansa, I could be good for her. She craves for recognition, adoration, pretty things and tranquility…Well. I can give her everything and more. A fairy tale life.”

“Only with the beast instead of prince charming.” Jon pointed.

“You, more than anyone, should never underestimate the appeal of a good villain. For all I’ve heard, Lady Arya is quite fond of her beast.”

“Which reminds me that I’ve promised Arya I would have dinner with her. It’s time for me to get back.” Jon said apologetically. “I must go back to her now.”

“Of course. We do not want to keep our princess waiting.” Willas said before leading his way back to the small boat that would take them back to shore.

As the boat swayed all the way to the shore, Jon looked at the silhouette of the castle in the night. He wondered if he could see Arya sitting by the window, waiting for him impatiently. He couldn’t help laughing at the thought. No matter what, Arya would never be like that. She would wait for him with rage after putting a lot of time and effort to solve a problem or destroying something.

Jon looked at the top of the highest tower and saw a candle by the window. It was the perfect image of isolation, but as far as he knew no one was accommodated in that tower.

“You should pay him a visit.” Willas said as boat hit the sand bank. “He doesn’t receive many visitors despite the fact he always provides me with the most amusing stories.”

“Who? Do you know who lives there?” Jon asked.

“The Maester. He keeps the records and all sort of information. A scholar and a reclusive creature. Aemon is the oldest vampire alive. Sometimes I wonder if he had seen the dawn of our kind.”

“Why nobody ever told me about him?” Jon questioned with suspicion.

“He could have been king, but chose to live an isolated life. He helped Rhaegar to get to the throne and after that he abandoned public life. He was the one who told me about the legend.” They got out of the boat and walked the sandy path back to the castle. “Here I leave you with my best wishes.”

“Thank you for your support. I won’t forget it.”

Jon barely bowed his head before leaving Willas behind to run back to Arya. Dawn would come soon and she had spent far too much time on her own inside the dragon’s pit. Even if she was armed, in a fight Rhaegar would be infinitely superior given his age. Besides…He was still the king and at least his guard was loyal to him.

He ran all the way to their room with the hurry of a teenager, but once he arrived at the door his blood froze in his veins. Val was nowhere to be seen and the smell of Rhaegar was heavy in the air.

There was also a strong smell of fresh blood and arousal in the air. At that Jon felt a burning sensation in the pit of his stomach and the hair on his nape bristling. A low and dangerous growl escaped his mouth as the anger consumed him like fire consuming a field of barley.

He opened the door with a sudden move just to find a startled and crying Arya sitting on their bed naked. The dagger he gave her was tightly held by her trembling fingers with the blade covered in fresh blood.

“I’ll kill him.” It came out of his mouth mindlessly. What else could he offer her but punishment for that crime?

Jon walked toward her and tried to touch her hands, but Arya shrugged at his attempt of contact as if she was in fear. Jon lowered his eyes and took a deep breath while trying to contain his anger and frustration.

“You won’t kill him.” She said in a cold tone. “If anyone will kill that beast, it should be me.”

“As you wish.” Jon agreed before going to the wardrobe to pick something to cover her naked body.

He wrapped a blanket around her shoulders and for a second Arya closed her eyes. He gave her shoulders a gentle squeeze. Although Rhaegar’s smell was present in the air, it was mainly because of the blood in the knife. Whatever he tried to do, Arya had attacked him in time.

“Will you tell me what happened?” Jon asked while trying to keep his anger under control.

“I was sleeping. He managed to get in and lay by my side.” Arya said with hesitation. “I was half slept when he started to touch me. At first I thought it was you arriving from your meeting. When I realized it was him, Rhaegar pinned me to bed. I managed to pick the dagger under the pillow and hit him on his leg. I escaped his grip and after a while he gave up.”

“Are you hurt?” Jon asked as he looked at her carefully, looking for any sign of aggression.

“No. I’m fine. I opened his leg from knee to hip, but I should have hit his heart.” She sounded outraged by her failure in killing a vampire with at least a thousand years. Jon caressed her face tenderly. If circumstances were different he would have allowed his pride to take over, but even if Arya was the strongest huntress he ever met, she was so vulnerable that it broke his heart.

“He is impossibly old and strong. You managed to hit him and live after that…I’m so glad he didn’t hurt you, or…You know.” He couldn’t find the courage to speak of that out loud.

“I feel dirty and disgusted anyway.” She sighted. “I want to get out of this place. I want to get out of here.”

“Soon.” Jon promised even knowing that his previous arrangement with Willas. He caressed her face without knowing what to do. “You could never be dirty or disgusting. He is mad and he has been so for a long time. This can’t go on and it won’t. We will strike him down.”

“Are you talking about dethrone him?” She looked suddenly surprised by the suggestion. Jon nod in answer.

“The clans are angry with him. They don’t trust his judgment anymore and I’ve been offered support in my claim.” Jon said without mentioning the price to be paid. “I was considering this…Maybe offering your family his head might lead us through a peaceful solution to our current situation.”

“Do you really think it to be possible?” Arya answered sourly. She looked at him with disbelief and sheer anger. “My family won’t stop. You may offer Rhaegar or anyone else, but that won’t change the fact you betrayed their trust. A daughter in exchange for the king’s head? I worth more than that!” Her hand hit him right on his face and at that Jon couldn’t help growling at her in a sign of warning.

Arya rose from the bad and walked away from him. She didn’t look frail and vulnerable any longer. Arya looked like a furious and ready to punish him for everything she had suffered since he changed her.

That was the point, wasn’t it? No matter what he did they would always be in the opposite sides of an ancient war. Was it true what Willas had said? Were they born from the same magic? If so what was the point of that fight anyway?

“I’m not a filthy leech whore to be bought at a price! Was that your plan? You would kill him so you would get the crown and me without risking retaliation? What on earth were you thinking? My father will never forgive you! He will never let us live once he finds out and I’m not a thing to be bought, used and thrown away at your pleasure, you bastard!” She roared at him.

The bloody dagger was still in her hands and Jon wasn’t fool to believe that she would never hurt him if she had the chance. That would make thing easier, though. His male instinct wouldn’t tolerate her being so bold while her body smelled of another male. So far he had made a herculean effort to keep calm and being mindful about her vulnerable position, but enough was enough and Arya belonged to him alone.

“I’m talking about a way out of this damn situation and revenge over what he did to you.” Jon answered coldly while looking at her as a warrior would do to an enemy. “I can understand your distress and I worry about what you might be feeling in all this, but you accusing me of treating you are my whore is something I won’t tolerate!” His voice was incisive and ferocious. “I’m done coming back to this pointless discussion about how we are on opposite sides in this war, so I’ll repeat it one last time. You are mine!”

“I’m my own person, no matter what you have to say on the matter!” She replied just as ferocious.

“You belong to me. You said so when I took you a few days ago.” He went to her, ignoring the blade in her hands. “Say whatever you want. Fight me as much as you like. In the end you’ll be in my bed again and I won’t let you go not now nor ever! I’ll make you queen among those you call leeches. You’ll be venerated as a deity once you give me daughters and sons. Your family nearly annihilated us and I find it a lovely symmetry to think that we will be the ones to revert odds in our favor.”

Arya raised her hand and pointed the dagger at him. He could see the anger burning inside her eyes and all the revolting feelings she had over the idea of being a vampire and also her incapacity to fight against the bond they shared. They were mates indeed. No matter what she said, the compulsion they had for each other was imperative and unstoppable.

“I will never have your children!” She roared once more. With a precise movement she drew blood from his right arm. Jon didn’t move or tried to stop her. Instead he focused on her face and how the tears run over it freely. “Ask your damn witch! She said I would give birth to the king’s child! I see no king! What I see is the man that betrayed my family! A resentful and greedy bastard seeking revenge not for my sake, but for the sake of his own selfish purposes!”

Jon grabbed her by the wrists in a swift movement. He pressed her left wrist tightly until Arya released the dagger. The smell of Rhaegar in on her body was bringing his territorialist instincts to surface to the point of making him unreasonable. His teeth ached for a taste of her blood. Whatever the witch have told Arya, there was no way in hell Rhaegar would get a child on her.

“A king, she said?” He asked dangerously close to her ear. “You will be filled with a king’s child soon enough, beloved.” Jon promised. “I’ll soon have you round and heavy with my child inside you.”

“You are presuming I’ll give in to you.” She hit his head with her own making Jon cry out in pain and let go of her wrists just enough for her to escape. “You’ll have to get me first!”

He growled in anger as his hand searched blindly for her. Arya was fast like a lightening, while he was stronger. Her naked body escaped his grip more than once as they fought over dominance like a couple of animals in a mating ritual would.

Jon managed to pin her down to the floor a couple of times, but Arya would always escape him or swift position so she would get on top of him with her body gloriously naked. The adrenaline was high on his system along with the urgent need of sex and blood.

Something changed in the air as they fought over each other. Something heavy and rich like a field of roses blooming all at once on a warm day, or the smell of a young woman’s blood to a newly changed. His eyes widened and his mouth got dry as Arya sat on top of him with uneven breath. She looked down on him with her eyes suddenly darker.

“You got me.” He said breathlessly as her smell turned him on effortlessly. What the hell was happening? What was that smell? Was it her reaching her peak?

“What the…” She tried to formulate a question but it got lost on the way of her instincts. Arya lowered her body until her lips were near his throat. “What’s happening with me?” Her voice sounded strangled in her throat, clearly showing her struggle against her basic instincts.

Jon turned his face lightly to speak close to her ear. The need for her blood getting unbearable. He wanted to free his hands to unbuckle his trousers and take him at once as Arya’s ass kept rubbing his erection.

“This is your body…” His voice came out low and raw with lust. “You are reaching your first peak, love. That means I won’t have to get you. You’ll be riding me on your own soon enough.”

“No…”She took a deep breath as she tried to fight back her urges. “I won’t.” She was that stubborn.

Arya let go of his wrists as she emitted a low a feral cry of frustration. She was fighting it to her last breath. Jon unbuckled his trousers as her mouth teased with the possibility of biting his neck. Her hands closed in a fist against the floor, sustaining her body weight.

“Go on.” He said in encouragement. “I’m yours.” His hands grabbed her by her ass. His fingers teased her cunt, feeling how wet she already was before rubbing a bit of her fluids on her asshole. “Do what you want with me. Take me. Let me be the one to settle your needs.”

She growled again before sinking her teeth on his throat. Jon howled in pleasure before guiding his cock inside her wet folds. He could feel her all smooth and warm inside as she sucked his body avidly. Her body moved on top of his slowly as she drank his blood and rode him at the same time. Jon inserted two fingers inside her but to stimulate her even more.

Arya let go of his neck and raised her upper body to look at him. Her hair falling over her shoulders and breasts as she swayed her hips. Her fingers torn his clothes apart viciously. Her eyes were dark and wild as if she was under the influence of some drug. Her hips increased the pace as her nails scratched his skin mercilessly. Arya seemed frustrated somehow, as if the rhythm wasn’t fast enough to match her need, or as if her legs just couldn’t find the right cadence for her to reach the orgasm.

Jon took the opportunity to roll over her and get on top. He raised one of her legs and put it to rest over his shoulder as he pumped into her in a desperate pace. Arya howled as she reached orgasm. She tightened around his cock as her body convulsed under his. Jon fought his instincts to prevent his own orgasm. He wasn’t done just yet. He wanted her to be exhausted and lost in the middle of her pleasure once he filled her with his seed.

He rolled her over so Arya would get on her knees and hands. Jon rubbed her ass and pussy with the tip of his cock, making Arya growl in frustration as he teased her.

“Please!” She cried out begging for him to stop. “Stop teasing!”

Jon slowly slid his cock inside her again as his fingers played with her clit. He barely started to stimulate her when she came again. He kept moving, taking her as if Arya was his she-wolf in heat. She lowered her upper body and put her forehead to rest on top of her folded arms. She tried to muffle of the obscene noises she was making, all to no avail. Her hips moving along his, making him crazy.

She came several times as he kept moving. Eventually Arya got tired of standing on her knees. She commanded him to stop and turn to face him. Her hands forced him to sit on the floor. His cock standing up covered in her fluids as Arya sat back on it. Their faces looking at each other as her legs wrapped his waist so she could control the pace. Jon held her tightly in his arms and bit her neck as Arya rode him furiously.

His hand grabbed a bunch of her hair as he sucked her neck. She came once more screaming his name loud enough for the whole castle to hear. That was when he lost control, filling her with his seed until Arya was dripping with it.

That was just the first time of a long mating season.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...There's a lot going on in this chapter. I hope that you liked and keep in mind this is a dark fic. Reviews are highly appreciated.


	11. Chapter 11

He felt every muscle in his body protesting after two days, but still couldn’t fight back the urge of taking her again and again. Jon looked at her round naked ass and cunt dripping from their previous lovemaking session as Arya sucked at another man’s tight.

She was hungry and with good reason to be. Arya attacked the donor’s femoral avidly. Blood dripping from the corner of her mouth as she drained her meal. She preferred young males and liked it straight from the femoral. It was their third donor in one day. Jon had taken a young girl with little breasts and peaky nipples. Arya rode him as he drank from the woman’s tights just like his mate favored feeding.

Arya hardly gave him time to breathe and even when they were feeding she demanded his attention. He had heard that females got desperate for sex during their peak, but he had never imagined it to be like that. He felt exhausted and yet his lust for her never settled.

He rubbed her ass gently as she kept sucking at the donor’s tights. The young man’s cock all soft and lifeless in her hand as Jon’s couldn’t wait another second to slip into her wet folds once more. Jon held her hips with both of his hands and guided his cock inside her again. Arya stopped feeding as she felt him entirely buried inside her.

His movements started gently as he grabbed her by the hair. Arya got back to her food. Her nails scratching that nameless man’s tights. She looked gorgeous like a wild animal. Her body fully covered in his scent and semen after two days of sex. During his brief moments of consciousness Jon had wondered if she was with child already.

She had tried to kill him for his ambitions and the suggestion of a peaceful solution to the war if he handles Rhaegar’s head to her family. To a certain level, Arya was right to demand more of her mate. She deserved to be worshiped and respected like the queen she was meant to be, but at that point Jon would do nearly anything to see Rhaegar dead and Arya safe as her belly got round with child.

Arya moved her hips, swaying it to get more friction and adjust him to her ideal rhythm. Jon grabbed her tightly by the waist, pulling her away from her food as he pumped inside her harder and faster. Her dirty mouth opened in a perfect “O”. Jon rubbed her clit roughly and she came violently in a matter of seconds. Her cunt tightened around his cock, dragging it deeper and milking his seed to fill her womb.

Jon held her by her waist as his other hand grabbed her throat to bring Arya’s body closer to his. He could feel his cock softening inside her as she recovered her breath. He kissed her cheek and neck tenderly as he wondered how long until they were both recovered.

“When…” She muttered with difficulty. “When will it…Be over?” Jon buried his nose in her hair, delighted with her scent.

“It lasts for a couple of days.” He answered with his voice low and feral. “Maybe a bit longer.” He fondled her left breast as his other hand kept rubbing her clit. “Still hungry?”

“Hungry and horny…” She sighed as he kept stimulating her. “I can’t…I’m tired, but I can’t sleep.” She cried out in frustration. “It never stops.”

Jon muffled a laugh as he let go of her body. Arya let escape a growl of frustration as he rose from the floor. He offered her his hand to help Arya back to her feet.

“Maybe a few minutes of rest?” Jon suggested. “You drained me and I guess we both could do with some sleep.”

“I’ll attack you on your sleep.” She answered angrily and frustrated with her incapacity to control the sexual impulse. Jon swept her from the floor to carry her to bed in his arms.

“You won’t hear me complaining about it. “ He said before kissing her forehead. He laid her on bed and took the place by her side.

He held her by the waist and brought her body closer to his so they could cuddle a bit. Arya was still angry about his ambitions and Jon was painfully aware that they would still have several arguments over it in the near future.

Would it be enough to give the Starks Rhaegar’s head? Jon considered Bran levelheaded and although Robb wasn’t exactly diplomatic, he was too clever to enter in a fight without securing a way out of it. Ned was the true impediment. Arya had always been Ned’s favorite child. Jon simply couldn’t envision a scenario in which Ned would allow him to live after turning Arya into a vampire and claiming her as his mate.

Arya had reason to believe that her family would never let her down or quietly accept what happened. Even so the last war had demanded a great deal from both sides and neither vampires nor hunters were looking for another open conflict. Maybe if Arya conceived…Maybe that would act on her brothers’ merciful hearts, especially Bran.

“Do you think I’m already with child?” Arya asked angrily as Jon caressed her tummy lightly.

“I don’t know.” He said. “I suppose you will be soon enough. Miracles like this don’t exactly happen for no reason.”

“What do you mean? Am I a fail proof breeder?” She questioned sourly. “This is ridiculous.”

“What I’m saying is that…Nature always finds a way, doesn’t it?” Jon sighted. “We were facing the risk of extinction and females are scarce. You being fertile is like…A second chance or a way out of a dead end.”

“Do you even want me to be with child because you want to have children with me or this is just a duty you have to perform before dethroning that monster?” She asked and that was definitely dangerous territory. “Am I just another step you have to climb in order to get to the top of this twisted world?”

“I wish we have had time so you would have the chance to adjust to this new life. If that was the case, I wouldn’t mind at all having children with you. In fact, I would be thrilled.” He said as his heart tried to deal with all the bittersweet feelings the whole experience brought to his life. He loved her fiercely and never once he doubted that Arya felt just the same about him. It was fate and the tragedy of their circumstances that had turned their sweetest moments into a sad farce. “Not that I’m not excited with the possibility. Sick as it is…If I am to think about family and building one of my own…You have always been my one and only choice of a partner.”

“In another words…You think that after a while I would get used to be a vampire and we would be able to play the role of a perfect happy family.” Arya lashed back. “That would never happen.”

“Would you feel any better if I had bedded you all those years ago, in that filthy hiding place in the middle of nowhere?” He asked in a slightly sarcastic tone. “Would it turn you on to fuck the man you called brother back then? Just imagine the scandal. What if you got pregnant then? You were barely sixteen…” He couldn’t help the bitter taste in his mouth nor the tears accumulated on the corner of his eyes. “There was never an easy path for us, but so far the only thing I regret is this nasty business with Rhaegar. I would change you a hundred times if I had to. I would burn this fucking world down to have you. That’s exactly what I’m doing.”

“What is my role in this after all? Am I simply the bitch you’ll mount a hundred times until I start to pop out some baby leeches? Nothing but a breeder?” Arya turned her body to face him. Her eyes were fully red with the amount of human blood in her system. “You are the alpha male. I got it. You want to rule the clans and be the big bad wolf dictating what they can and what they can’t do. I can even see the profit in this plot. Keep the fight at bay. To find common ground with my brothers to establish a truce that can last. There’s something off about this. I can’t quite put my finger on it, but I know Willas is involved. I don’t trust him and I don’t think his price is a cheap one. What did he request?”

There was no way of Arya being happy with the agreement between him and Willas. Even though Arya had never been close to Sansa, they were still sisters and Arya was loyal to a fault.

“He asked for a mate of his own, or even to some of his brother’s.” Jon tried to say as much of the truth that he could. “I guess he is looking for Arianne Martell, while his sister will be given to Lannisters. There’s bad blood between the Tyrells and the Martells, but all of them are against Rhaegar’s idea of giving a female to a group of males. Willas likes traditions and I don’t see why I shouldn’t agree with him. I don’t want to share you with anyone after all.”

“That’s it?” Arya questioned as she rose from bed to sit on his belly. Her eyes burning with lust as she allowed her desires to emerge once more. “What am I to do in this fucking mess? Just sit and watch you having all the fun?” She held his cock in her hands and rubbed it against her ass. It didn’t take much for Jon to be fully recovered.

“Never.” He answered with difficulty as his breath got heavier. “I need you. I need your help. You are my queen.”

“Will you give me Rhaegar?” Arya asked as she guided his cock inside her wet folds slowly. “Will you let me kill him?”

“Yes.” Jon answered before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. Arya started to rock her hips slowly as she looked down on him. He opened his eyes just to look at her staring at him in his feeble and hopeless position while Arya embodied the bloody goddess of fertility and war. “Yes.”

Xxxxx

At that point not even one visitor could ignore the sounds or the smell filling every inch of the castle. Willas twisted in his sit feeling uncomfortable both because of his leg and the throbbing erection.

He could take a changed thing to settle his needs and maybe three young girls to take care of his thirst, but as long as Lady Arya remained in her peak not even one male would ever know peace.

Oberyn stood across the room, vigorously fondling his paramour’s body as he kissed Ellaria in an obscene way that was nothing but offensive. The Lannister brat looked at Margaery with hungry eyes and absolute lack of refinement in his manners. At least Cersei and Jaime had retired to their chambers to settle their own needs, while the rest of the clans sat on the room to decide who would mate who.

The Tyrell leader couldn’t ignore Rhaegar’s absence though. The king had been strangely distant and erratic in his actions. They had been summoned to the island for a reason and so far Rhaegar had failed to give them a general notion of what would be done to ensure their security, or even in which concerned the rights of mating.

“If the bastard prince doesn’t get that bitch with child after all this noise, I swear I’ll be taking the next ride.” Jeoffrey broke the silence with another of his unwanted manifestations of youthful lust. “I don’t see the point. Changed bitches are supposed to be barren.”

“And yet the prince is the living proof that nature has its own ways.” Oberyn snapped back sarcastically while Ellaria rode him. “He is better at mating rituals than you will ever be, boy. He is a hybrid, little more than twenty years old and hasn’t done anything but make that pretty girl scream and moan his name while the best you got was a sticky hand.”

“Since we are all gathered here…Wouldn’t it be expected to have our King telling us what is to be done now that the truce was broken?” Willas asked while trying to be reasonable.

“Kill that bastard for a start.” Once more Jeoffrey gave the most stupid suggestion he could possibly come up with. Jon was for all intends and purposes untouchable, just like his mate given the possibility of another child being sired by the new couple.

“Do us all a favor and go stuff your shitty mouth with a girl’s neck.” Tyrion Lannister entered the room while caring his meal by a golden chain. “Willas is right to be concerned and this isn’t the first time Rhaegar neglects his duty to our species. The lovely girl upstairs is Eddard Stark’s daughter and a legend among hunters. She has a loving family that will adore having a brand new reason to chase us as finish what they started twenty years ago. We should prepare our defenses and also make sure that Arya Stark survives this mess.”

Oberyn’s feral growl interrupted the conversation as he reached a loud orgasm with his paramour. Willas ignored the vulgarity of it as he tried to focus on the problem in hand.

“I already gave orders to my security team to reinforce the defenses. The hunters are a problem we must deal with at some point, but we have survived their attacks before. What really concerns me is Rhaegar’s behavior and his obvious interest in Lady Arya. We all know what happened two days ago and if she were a member of any of our clans’ justice would be demanded.”

“She is a changed female. The law doesn’t apply to her case.” Oberyn said lazily.

“I would agree if she were a regular changed female, but we have good reason to believe her to be more than that. In this case, Rhaegar’s actions are punishable with death.” Tyrion corrected. “If Rhaegar doesn’t respect the rights of mating then he isn’t suitable to use the crown.”

“Who should wear it then?” Oberyn questioned. “You, Lannister?”

“I lack the stature that such a position requires.” Tyrion answered with sarcasm. “A King must be also a warrior and capable of procreating. As far as I see, my brother could do the job but Jaime lacks the interest in the fine points of politics and diplomacy. You lack the temper. Jeoffrey lacks the brains. Willas lacks the female…I wouldn’t oppose our bastard prince, since he gave us an incredible opportunity to reshape our society. He is capable, a warrior by nature and he has been raised as a hunter which gives us a fundamental advantage in the event of an attack.”

“I agree with Lord Lannister.” Willas pointed.

“When you put it that way…” Oberyn considered. “If he gets the girl with child after all this noise, he will have my support, but Rhaegar I would kill just for the fun of it.”

“The remaining question is…How we share the spoils of war?” Tyrion questioned.

“I want Daenerys.” Oberyn declared. “It’s the tradition. Targaryens and Martells stick together or we don’t even continue to discuss these tedious matters.”

“Fine with me.” Willas declared. “I offer my sister to House Lannister. It’s up to you to decide which of your boys she will serve as consort.”

“Myrcella hasn’t reached maturity yet, so I can’t possibly consider any match for her right now.” Tyrion pointed.

“She is about Trystan’s age…I fine match, don’t you think? She will be safe in Sunspare and far from the conflict.” Oberyn suggested.

“Arianne is to be given to us.” Willas declared in adamant conviction.

“I refuse to give one of my kin to a bloody Tyrell, even if it’s you, old friend.” Oberyn replied boisterously. “And Arianne is way too much for any of you to manage. Just for the records…We all know that Loras is allergic to what she was to offer and you... I doubt your leg would allow you to enjoy the experience.”

“Garlan is more than capable of taking a mate and you underestimate me, old friend.” Willas insisted. “Such a union would mean peace for our territories.”

“And war inside your house, but that would be your problem.” Oberyn pointed. “Fine. We have a deal.”

“Now…Should we get our hands dirty, or should we let the Starks do the nasty work?” Tyrion questioned with a devious smile in his ugly face.

Willas couldn’t help the sheer satisfaction rising within his core. Soon Rhaegar would be dead and order would be restored within their society. Jon would rule according to the tune they played and sire a bunch of hybrid pups with the Stark girl while Willas would finally be able to enjoy all the pleasures that his own mate could offer.

Just the thought of Sansa Stark was enough to make his mouth waters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one that took me forever to write. I hope you'll like it and reviews are appreciated.


	12. Chapter 12

It took days to find the right spot and even longer to get a boat big enough to take the wolves along and small enough to avoid unwanted attention. Bran stood at the nose as they approached the rocky shore in plain daylight.

That side of the island required mastery from any sailor that wanted to approach it. Robb tried the best he could to avoid the rocks and get them as close as possible to the shore. Once they landed they would be in hostile territory in what could only be described as a suicidal quest.

The rocky hillside rose in the horizon like a massive wall protecting the old castle that stood proud and fearsome at the highest spot of the island. The wolves growled and bared their teeth as the smell of vampires got stronger.

“Do you really think it’s possible?” Robb finally let his fears to come to the surface. “I mean…Do you think it’s possible to save her even if Arya is no longer human?”

Bran had been avoiding those questions since they decided to find their sister. He looked at the castle in silence and wondered if Arya had been locked in some dungeon or if she was being kept in a luxurious chamber to serve as a blood concubine.

“Arya had been called many things, but docile isn’t one of them. I doubt she hasn’t tried to escape or kill someone inside that place.” Bran answered evasively. In fact he was terrified with the possibility of finding Arya changed into some immortal creature enslaved by the worst kind of monsters and her own bloodlust.

“Do you think Jon might be protecting her? I mean…He never really made it a secret that she was his favorite.” Robb pointed. “He would never let anyone hurt her, would he? He might be protecting her from being turned or something. Right?”

To some extension Bran admired his brother’s naivety and the capacity he had to deny the obvious. Robb trusted Jon with his life and they had saved one another countless times during hunts, but he had closed his eyes to the nature of Jon and Arya’s relationship over and over again.

At first Bran was sure that Jon loved Arya as a brother loved his favorite sibling. As their sister grew into womanhood Jon’s furtive gazes to her became frequent and months before his disappearance they had turned into a disturbing and obscene display of a love that was doomed from the start.

“Sure…” His voice trembled a little. “If he was in a position to save her…Jon certainly would.” Those words tasted biter in his tongue.

Xxxxxxx

Her eyes opened suddenly as she felt the weight of his body on top of her. Jon’s teeth were on her neck before she could do anything about it. She was exhausted and her own smell had been completely covered by Jon’s scent. Her skin was sticky with sweat and semen after all those days filled with compulsion and lust.

At that point she no longer cared about anything. The bloodlust and the necessity for sex felt like her very nature. If she tried hard enough Arya could a l most believe what he had said about a vampire’s life not being as bad as they thought. To some extent it felt a bit like a bliss to be so consumed by those primitive impulses that nothing outside that room existed. There was no war, no loyalties, no enemies and no sides to be taken. There was only her need for sex and blood and Jon to settle both with diligent attention.

Arya felt him entering her with a swift and careless movement that made her protest out of pain and every movement he made felt like another remind that Arya Stark was dead and the only thing that remained was a shell to serve this new creature she had become.

What was the point in fighting her new nature? What was the point in denying that Jon was right about that being their only way out of a tragic love story? They had always belonged together and immortality was their best chance of staying together.

Another orgasm dragged her conscience to another place as if her very soul had left her body to roam free to somewhere within a forest. Her mind connected with another that felt like her second nature. In many ways it felt just like an old dream.

The smell of wood and leaves, the distant salty scent of the ocean surrounding the land…She could hear the sound of birds and the distant steps of guards covering the perimeter. Her silent companion sniffed the air around them searching for possible threats.

She sniffed the air around them and sensed a familiar scent from a long distance. The she-wolf felt suddenly excited for having a pack once more, while the other mind worried about the outcome of such meeting.

Arya’s mind connected with her own body once more as she felt Jon’s cock softening inside her as the hot semen dripped out of her.

The compulsion was slowly fading in her system, but her mate seemed eager to get her with child at every cost.

“The wolves…” Her voice came out in a whisper. “Nymeria and Ghost are in the island?” She didn’t even had the strength to argue with him about it. Jon seemed to consider what to say to her about it. He was afraid of her reaction…As if she could do anything when every fiber of her body was drained of its energy.

“Yes…Willas captured them and released them in the woods. A gift to us, he said.” Jon answered cautiously.

“She is pregnant. She took Ghost as her mate.” Arya pointed it as a matter of fact.

“Yes. I took it as a good omen to us.” Jon said it before kissing her neck.

“Right now this is not what you should be worried about. They smelled something in the woods.” Arya pulled him away before getting out of bed. “Summer and Grey Wind. Unless your new friend has captured every direwolf in the world, there is no way they would be here without Bran and Robb following them closely. We are about to be attacked.”

Jon looked at her with sarcastic and  c ruel smirk playing on his lips.

“Here I thought you were desperate to find an early grave and might even see your family as your way out of this life you hate so much.” His words were thick with poison. “Have you changed your mind about it, love?”

That question made her freeze for a brief second.

Was it possible that she was starting to accept her new life or was it a primal instinct of survival that made her worry about her siblings’ presence in the island.

“Whatever.” Arya preferred to ignore him and his question. “I need a bath and I need clothes.” She felt suddenly disgusted at the way she looked. She felt dirty and sore.

“I don’t mind looking at you naked and covered with my smell.” He walked toward her once more.

“Oh I know you don’t.” She said. “I need fresh air. I need to see the world out of this damn castle.” Arya was suddenly restless.

“You know it’s dangerous.” Jon suddenly sounded like an overzealous alpha male. His body was tense and his jaw line tightened as if he was about to attack anyone and anything. “I can’t possibly allow you to walk around the grounds on your own.”

“Come with me then.” Arya said as a matter of fact. “Show me the wolves. I miss Nymeria.”

“Fine. I would rather have an escort prepared for us, but I don’t think the wolves will like it.” Jon declared sourly.

“If we find Robb and Bran, our chances of getting a deal with them increases if we are alone. A security time is likely to turn it into a mess.” Arya insisted as she entered the bathroom.

“You are right.” Jon didn’t wait another second to join her in the bathroom, even if Arya hadn’t invited him.

Jon embraced her from behind before she could enter the bathtub. Arya didn’t protest, but after all those days deprived of her self control and autonomy over her body, she craved for a bit of space and a normal routine.

“Should I join you in the tub?” He asked as his nose traced her neck sensuously. Arya pulled him away a bit, to avoid another bite.

“I would rather bath alone this time.” Her voice came out tired and worn out.

Jon released her immediately, but she would have to be a fool to believe he took her request as anything but rejection. Male vampires were impossibly strong, but their egos were as fragile as porcelain as it seemed.

“Have I done something wrong?” He questioned right away, sounding like a lost child.

Arya ignored his question a bit as she entered the bathtub and allowed the hot water to sooth her sore muscles as Jon quietly observed her.

“I’ve spent the last three days deprived of any control over my body for no apparent reason but to conceive your child. I want to do something for myself now. I want to feel as person and not a mare ready for reproduction. I want to smell my own scent. I want to walk around. I want to see the world outside and take a bath on my own for a change.”Arya said with her eyes closed. “And sleep…Gods I need to sleep.”

“Are you displeased with me?” He asked straight forward as if it had anything to do with his performance. “Did I fail to tend to your needs?” To a certain level Jon’s voice even denounced a hint of panic, as if failing to settle her desires were something to be ashamed of. As if it proved him to be unworthy of her attentions.

At that Arya opened her eyes to look at him. She wondered for a second what the hell had happened to him to be suddenly so insecure and also so insistent about pleasing her. Once he had been known as a prodigious hunter. One capable of commanding men twice his age and transpired confidence when it came to killing and hunting, while the man in front of her looked like a teenager afraid of not being accepted in the new school.

“What? Why are you even asking me this?”

“Because you sound as if having me in your bed during these days had been some sort of punishment. You were in your peak and as your mate I’m suppose to take care of every need you might have during the peak. Blood, sex, rest…everything. If I fail this task than I’m not worthy of the position.” Now he was sounding exasperated.

“Which part of ‘deprived of control over my body’ you do not understand?” Arya replied. “It’s not your performance in debate here. It’s the fact that this compulsion you call ‘my peak’ is a maddening thing. It’s like the compulsion for blood, only worst. I was mad at you for your ambitions when it started. I was positively furious with the fact that suddenly I became a tool in your plan of conquest. I wanted to snap your neck and hit your head against the wall until I couldn’t think of anything else but sex. It wasn’t my choice, Jon.” Her voice was blank for a second. “Nothing in this has been my choice. I feel…I feel dirty. I feel used. I feel like a piece of property and not a person. You’ve made me into a slave. If not yours, at least a slave of bloodlust and this is something irreversible. You seem perfectly adapted to this new life, but for me it’s a bit different. I feel lost here and I depend on you to survive, but don’t think, not even for a second, that this is something I chose, because it’s not.”

“None of us chose to be what we are.” His voice was bitter and hurt. “Do you think I didn’t feel the same when I went through the change? I lost everything that day and I wished for death, just like you. After a while I realized I had two options. I could chose to live a miserable life or I could learn how to make the most of my new one. If you are expecting me to say that I’m sorry for what I did, that won’t happen. I’m not sorry. I finally have you and I’m free to say that we belong together. I’m only sorry for the way you feel about your...Condition. I believe you’ll get to terms with this new life at some point since neither of us has control over these impulses. You are not my property or my slave. You are my mate, my equal and soon you’ll be my queen.”

“What does it mean for me to be your queen?” She asked coldly. “Will you have me locked up inside a room like Daenerys, all dressed up to please your eyes and ready to satisfy you whenever you are feeling horny?”

“No. We hunt together, we fight together and we rule together.” He answered. “With your brothers coming for us, you are probably our only chance to prevent a war against hunter clans. If it’s space what you want, fine. I can give you that. If it’s agency what you want, I’ll do my best to grant it to you, just...Don’t cast me out. Don’t reject me or else I’m lost in this life without you.”

Jon turned his back at her and allowed Arya to bath on her own for a change.

Xxxxxxxx

They reached the shore late in the afternoon. It took longer than expected to reach a safe point to anchor the boat and keep it hidden from any leech soldier that might be around. The wolves were furious and ready to attack while both Robb and Bran charged their guns and prepared their blades. They would have to find a way to get into the castle without being noticed or recognized.

The safest path was through the woods that surrounded the castle and the wolves could sniff their way to the main roads that leaded to the fortification. Bran tried to be as silent as possible, but with Robb following him with the delicacy of an elephant it was a surprise that they hadn’t been seen by the sentinels.

“I understand that Rhaegar is paranoid with security, but there are enough leeches to invade a small country here.” Robb said angrily. “What the hell is going on?”

“A gathering.” Bran answered. “They are expecting a direct attack. There must be other clans inside the castle.”

“And a bunch of females for sure. It’s a once in a lifetime opportunity.” Robb said with sadistic pleasure. Sometimes Bran felt disgusted over his family’s passion for the killing. He always thought their said “divine call” to be barbaric.

“Focus, Robb. We are here for Arya.” Bran snapped back. “Whatever the clans are planing, it’s not of my concern.”

Robb said nothing more for a while as they advanced into the woods while trying to avoid the guards. Eventually Bran let his mind to connect with Summer’s.

The wolf was overwhelmed with all the scents and ready to attack. Bran had to use his own rationality to keep the beast under control and focused on a specific scent. He tried to get Arya’s smell in the air, but instead of it Summer sniffed something else heading North.

Bran and Robb followed the wolves all the way to a cave where a giant albino wolf stood in defensive position.

“Ghots!” Robb said joyously. That should be a good sign. Jon and Arya should be safe if the wolves were there. “Come here boy!”

The wolf did nothing. Instead he remained in defensive, snarling and growling with his teeth barren. That was a clear warn. They should keep a distance.

“Why is he acting like this?” Robb asked out of confusion.

“He is protecting his mate.” Bran answered as a matter of fact while Nymeria came out of the shadows of the cave. “She is pregnant and we have two other males with us. He understands it as a threat to his pack.”

“I don’t see why he should think any different.” A familiar voice sounded behind them. Both Bran and Robb turned to face another ghost.

It was Jon, or at least a darker version of their half brother. He was dressed like a bloody noble and he looked like a bloody leech prince at that. In another time that would have been a memorable reunion. It was their brother after all, no matter what their father said. Jon would never hurt them, or would he?

“So you are alive.” Robb said. “You fucking bastard! We thought you to be dead!”

“Well...I guess this is just one point of view.” Jon answered calmly. “You shouldn’t be here.”

“Of course we should. We are here for you and for Arya as well.” Bran said. “Where is she? We know she must be here somewhere.”

“Arya is fine. For now.” Jon answered in a cold tone. “But I won’t risk her security by allowing you to see her.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?! Why would we harm her? She is our sister, for fuck sake!” Robb roared.

“Lyanna was your father’s sister and he killed her anyway once he saw her turned.” Jon’s voice was sharp and cold. “Forgive me for being careful about these things, but I’m not risking Arya’s well-being over a reckless reunion. She is fine.” Jon didn’t seemed interested in saying any more than the necessary. “I’ve been taking care of her as I always have. No need for you to worry.”

“Was it you?” Robb finally realized how horrible the whole story was. He had been fighting the idea that Jon had somehow betrayed their family. Now this illusion was over. “You turned our sister?”

“Yes, I did. Why should I resign to the idea that eventually I would see here slowly fading and decaying? I would have all of you turned for the love I bare for both of you. It was nothing personal and it was not a petty revenge. I just couldn’t deal with the idea that one day Arya would die so I did it.” Jon had no shame or remorse in his words. In fact he sounded pleased with that nightmare. “Immortality suits her quite well.”

“You bloody bastard!” Robb roared.

“Enough Robb!” Bran shouted back. “We knew it to be a possibility. Save your anger for a more appropriate time. Now we have other matters to discuss.” He turned to face Jon directly. Summer stood by his side ready to attack anyone who dared to approach him. “We are not here to fight you. We just want both of you to come home with us. Father is talking about war, but neither me or Robb agreed to fight our brother or harm our sister. We are here in peace, Jon.”

“Is it peace what you want?” Jon asked carefully. “True peace, I mean. A long lasting truce between vampires and hunters?”

“That would be great.” Bran agreed.

“I may have the means to make it happen.” Jon suggested carefully. “I am Rhaegar’s heir and right now the King isn’t the most popular guy at the party. There is a war coming from within the clans.”

“Speak plainly. What is it that you are suggesting?” Robb was impatient as usual.

“I can give you the chance of killing Rhaegar. Once I’m King you’ll have the peace you seek.” Jon sounded like a lunatic for suggesting that plan.

“You must be kidding.” Bran insisted. “What of Arya? If we help you, will you allow her to come back with us?”

“I won’t let her go anywhere near Eddard.” Jon insisted. “She is no longer a Stark so there’s no point to it.”

“Why don’t you tell us for once what you did to her, because I get a feeling that it isn’t just about her being turned. Tell me, Jon. What have you really done to her?” Bran questioned in an acid tone. At that point he had his hand on the hilt of his gun and he would be more than pleased to shoot Jon then and there, even if he hated using unnecessary violence.

“I’ve claimed Arya as my mate, against Rhaegar’s wishes. In fact, I’m not the one you should fear. Rhaegar tried to attack her which is pretty much against our rules. I fear for her safety as long as Rhaegar is alive.” Jon answered as if he was actually proud of that. As if that wasn’t the most monstrous thing he could have done.

“You did what?!” Robb’s voice got higher. “You took as what?!”

“My mate, Robb. That means she is something like a wife to me and before you make yet another stupid question, I’ll make it crystal clear. Yes, we have been fucking quite a lot.”

“Forget what we said. I’ll fucking kill you, bastard!” Robb grabbed the hilt of his gun and pointed it to Jon’s face.

“You’ll do no such a thing, Robb.” Another voice interrupted. Jon seemed displeased at the sound of her voice as Arya came out of the woods dressed in dark gray silk. She looked like a death goddess.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me forever to update this one, but I hope you'll like this chapter.  
> Reviews are highly appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was prompted at tumblr and it was meant to be drabble, but since it got a bit long and decided to post it as a one-shot. It has been a lots of fun writing Jon as a vampire and I have no idea why I haven't done it before XD.  
> I hope you'll like it and reviews are highly appreciated.


End file.
